Resisting The Bad Boy
by Punkpoet69
Summary: Every summer has a story. Gabriella Montez is sick of being a shy nobody. This summer at camp seems like the perfect opportunity to reinvent herself—gain some confidence, kiss a boy, be whoever she wants to be. Troy Bolton is at Camp Redwood after one too many screw-ups. Can these two resist temptation?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the High School Musical world, which is trademarked by Disney. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of High School Musical. The story I tell here about Troy and Gabriella is my own invention, and it is not supported or believed to be part of Disney story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.**

 **Story Beta Reader: Xmindset**

Being a twin is all right until you're like seven…

And even then, you really start to hate it at five. Many people who have brothers or sisters will know just how frustrating it can be to get along at times. Well, just imagine how much worse it would be to along with a fraternal twin.

"Seriously, I have had countless people come up to me with a dreamy look in their eyes saying "'I wish I was a twin I would've loved to have someone my own age to play with.'" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "People think being a twin is like living in a movie or something. _Hello,_ does my life look like a 'Mary Kate and Ashley' movie?"

"Are you venting or asking?" Taylor questioned as she looked from the bus's window to Gabriella.

The bus ride was long. The road was twisty enough to make her stomach pitch and roll like she was on a boat-which probably wasn't helping her mood at all.

A spitball raced by her and bounced off the seat in front them. "Gabriel!" she shouted, spinning around to where he was sitting at the back of the bus with his delinquent friends. "Knock it off."

"Venting." Taylor answered for her as she chuckled. "I'm _so_ happy I'm an only child."

"I wish I were;" Gabriella leaned back in her seat. She was pretty sure it wasn't just the bus ride that made her sick to her stomach. She was nervous. What if she couldn't get away from Gabriel all summer? What if she was destined to be _just_ Gabriel's sister? Back at school she was known for being shy, quiet. She kept to herself, kept her head down, got good grades. _Someone had to._

Gabriel was always clowning around or goofing off on his studies, but he also played soccer. It was like a free pass. Play a sport and instantly you were placed at a higher level of importance.

In other words, she was totally boring. Her guidance counselor told her so, when she met with her right before school ended.

"You're such a bright girl, but grades alone won't get you into the college of your choice," her guidance counselor reminded her. "They want someone well-rounded- a student who's both smart and social- the total package."

"The total package." Those words struck fear in her heart because she knew, without a doubt, she wasn't the total package. Not by a long shot.

She was a twin, for crying out loud. She was a "two for one special" since the day she came into the world. Gabriel was adventurous; Gabriella was safe. Gabriel was friendly and popular; Gabriella was awkward and a misfit. Gabriel got into sports; Gabriella could read a whole book in a day.

She let out a sigh and glanced at Taylor, "Do you think this summer will be worth it?"

"Worth it? Like how?" Taylor said, leaning back in her seat like Gabriella.

The two had been friends forever, at least during the summers. Ever since her mother decided sending them to camp was a good idea. After grammar school, Taylor's dad got a job that moved them closer to the city. Sadly, that meant Taylor had to attend a different high school. It had been devastating to loose Taylor, but at least they still had the chance to hang out at camp during the summer.

Gabriella shrugged, "Maybe we could reinvent ourselves. We're counselors now. Isn't it our turn to be the popular girls instead of a couple of nerds?"

"We are nerds."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "All right. Well, what if we sneak out and hang out with the boys? Maybe we could have summer romances."

"With whom?" Taylor shook her head. "What boys? Your brother and his moronic crew? I don't think so."

Gabriella shifted in her seat as she watched another spitball sail towards the front of the bus. _Right._ "Maybe we'll get caught behind the Arts and Crafts building passing around a bottle of cheap booze?"

"Are you really going to drink some cheap, warm booze someone smuggles in?"

"I could," Gabriella crossed her arms defiantly, "if I wanted to." Summer camp was the perfect place to put her newfound bravery to work. How many books did she read where the nerdy girl went away to summer camp, transformed herself, made a ton of new friends, and got the hottest guy by the end of the summer? - _Too many._

She wanted to be that girl. She wanted to be brave, make friends, and accomplish something that she always wanted to do.

"I'm going to jump this year."

"Oh yeah, right," Taylor rolled her eyes with disbelief.

"I am," Gabriella assured, her mind made up. Every year the campers hiked up the mountain to a cliff. The hike itself was breath taking but the real excitement was the waterfall. Campers have been jumping off that cliff for years.

Not her though.

She had always been too scared - always opted to walk back down the mountain with the other non-jumpers.

Not this year. This year she was going to jump. And she was going to end up with the hottest guy at camp. She could do it.

She totally could.

A spitball hit her square on the head. "Gabriel, don't make me go back there and shove that straw down your throat!"

Troy let out a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out towards the lake. His uncle's summer camp held many good memories back when he was a kid and did not have a care in the world. His main priorities had been swimming in the lake and hanging out with his friends.

Those days were a long time ago.

"Long time no see," A hand slapped him on the shoulder and he shifted to see Chad Danforth, his old bunkmate.

"Geez, you still come around here?" Troy remarked with a shocked expression.

"Not all of us grew up to be cool kids," Chad said as he placed his hands on his waist. "My sisters love this place. I've been counseling here every summer since our last year together."

Troy nodded, "Damn, it feels like forever."

"It has been," Chad looked out at the lake. "So what brought you in this year? I heard you're counseling."

"My dad sent me up here. He thinks it will straighten me out." Troy said with a bit of resentment. He didn't want to be here. There was no point. He was a different person. Not just older, but over it.

After his mother died, his dad sold the house. They moved to some place called Albuquerque, New Mexico, closer to his uncle and grandmother and further away from the memories of his mother and the house where he grew up.

And now here he was, shipped off to camp. One stupid mistake and he was considered a screw up, a lost cause … not even worth another chance.

He was out making new friends, or at least was trying to. They were drinking. Hanging out in a lot by the school. There was a really hot girl there, one whom he thought he might even have a chance with. One thing led to another and they dared him to break into the convenience store to steal a candy bar. A stupid dare. He knew…

But he wanted to be cool. He wanted to fit in. He just wanted to belong somewhere.

The moment the cops showed up, they all bailed. He was busted. Booked like a real criminal, his photo taken, his fingerprints recorded. He nearly pissed his pants. He was so scared.

But he never let them see it. He kept his mouth shut and glared at everyone. When his father finally bailed him out, he was almost weak with relief until he got in the car, and his father proceeded to yell the entire drive home.

At his court appearance, his father didn't even plead for his case. Didn't ask the scowling middle-aged woman for a second chance or tell them that Troy was really a good kid underneath it all.

No.

Instead his dad told the judge that he was a screw up, a failure, a disappointment, and that he was afraid for Troy's future. He then promised the judge that if she gave Troy community service, he would make sure Troy did his time at his uncle's summer camp under strict supervision.

And the judge agreed.

"Well, never mind whatever brought you here. It's good to see you, man." Chad said offering a handshake. "I hope you're ready to wrangle a bunch of spoiled brats."

Troy let out a sigh, "Yeah. Can't wait."

The only thing that was giving him hope was the possibility there would be plenty of pretty counselors, at least one with a bad-boy fetish. He would be willing to fulfill whatever fantasy she had in mind, as long as they could do it on the down low.

If his uncle got one whiff of him doing something wrong, he was a dead man. He'd probably end up in juvenile hall or worse in _freaking_ jail.

He felt his uncle's hand on her shoulder. "Now just because you're surrounded by a munch of young girls doesn't mean you should touch any of them."

It was as if he'd been reading his mind. Just terrific. Was nothing sacred anymore?

"Yes, Uncle Mike, I know."

"Just remember. They're off limits. Forbidden. The campers and the counselors. Your pops wants you minding your own work. No funny business."

"Yes sir." Troy shook his head as he watched five more buses pull up from the main road. He could feel the sun already beating down.

"Chad, go on and get the youngin's settled. Troy go on and make sure Mrs. Lynn doesn't need help in the lunch hall."

"Right," Troy climbed off the porch and headed to the lunch hall. Walking by, he glanced over at the buses as they stopped. There were a few counselors already at the camp. Early arrivers, like him. They arrived a few days ago and worked like dogs painting the lunch hall, sanding the porch of one of the girls' cabins, He even reinforced the lifeguard post by the lake.

This summer was going to suck.

When Gabriella and Taylor got off the bus, they made their way towards a very official-looking girl who couldn't be much older than them. She was standing by the flagpole holding a clipboard, a whistle on a cord hanging around her neck. Her hair was a glossy brown and hung perfectly straight just at her shoulders. She wore a t-shirt with the camp emblem on the front, and she smiled as everyone milled around, not appearing unfazed by all the loud chatter and squeals, girls hugging each other and reuniting.

"Are you guys the new junior counselors?" the girl greeted with a wide smile.

"Yes. My name is Gabriella," Gabriella nodded and reached out her hand to greet the other girl. "This is Taylor."

"My name is Kelsi. I'm one of the senior counselors here at camp. I'm also the leader of the female counselors' cabin."

At that moment a dark skinned boy came up beside Kelsi. His shoulders were broad underneath his camp T-shirt and his hair was pulled back into a puffy pony tail. "And my name is Chad. Reporting leader for the male's cabin."

As if on cue, Gabriel and his idiot friends appeared. "Danforth!"

"Montez, you're back!" Chad lifted his hands and the two began some kind of ritual handshake. Gabriella rolled her eyes. They both attended camp for the last seven years. Did she have some secret hand shake? _Nope._

Her instant reaction was to retreat. The old her would've stood beneath a tree with her earbuds in and her music loud, her eyes glued to her iPod, since no phones worked up here because the reception was bad. Yup, she was the master of making alone look like it was on purpose.

"You're top dog this year?" Her brother shouted as he lifted his hand for a high five.

"Hell yeah." Chad's smile grew. "You boys ready to get this summer started?"

The boys roared. Gabriella and Taylor took a step to the side to avoid being trampled.

"Sounds like it's going to be an interesting summer," Kelsi said as she looked back at her clipboard. "Looks like we're waiting on Martha Cox and Sharpay Evans."

"No you're not."

Gabriella turned around to find a friendly smile stretching widely, the blonde's dark brown eyes meeting hers. "Hi," she chirped, like Gabriella should know exactly who she was.

"I'm Martha, this is Sharpay," the crimped-haired brunette motioned towards the blonde standing beside her.

"Hey," Sharpay waved as she looked at everyone.

Gabriella nodded, "I'm Gabriella and this is Taylor."

Taylor waved. "Hey."

About thirty minutes later they all stood outside of their cabin. Kelsi stood on the front porch with a smile before pushing open the creaky door and waving everyone else to go inside. "Everyone choose your bunk first! Then we'll do a little introduction and put our stuff away. Our first staff meeting is in thirty minutes so we have to hurry."

Gabriella and Taylor quickly chose their bunk. "I'll take the top." Gabriella said as they dropped their heavy bag on the floor of the cabin. They had to make the trek to their cabin carrying their own bags, and since the senior & junior girls' cabin were the farthest ones out, they had the longest hike.

"I'm freaking exhausted," Taylor mumbled.

Gabriella nodded, not sure if she had any strength left to climb the short ladder that led up to her bed. And she wanted to lie down more than anything.

"Girls!" Kelsi clapped her hands together and everyone went quiet. "Please say your name, how long you been coming here, and what you've looking forward to most while you're at camp." She nodded at Martha, "You go first."

They all said their names and what they were most looking forward to: swimming, spending time with old friends, hanging out with cute boys.

"My name is Gabriella, I've been to camp for the last seven years. Always with my pig headed brother. I guess I'm looking forward to going on new adventures," Gabriella shrugged when it was her turn.

They all laughed and clapped which was a relief.

"Okay everyone, now that that's done, listen up! Put your bags over here." Kelsi pointed at a wall full of cubbies. "Unpack and find your cubby. We've got about fifteen minutes before we have to report to the staff meeting."

"We have to unpack and be ready for a staff meeting in fifteen minutes?" Sharpay let out a sigh, "After that hike? You better be kidding."

"Not kidding. Captain Mike runs a tight ship."

Gabriella murmured, "Why do I feel like this just got less fun?"

"No kidding." Taylor sighed in agreement.

"Listen up," Uncle Mike spoke into his mega phone. His voice felt like it could rattle the walls when he screamed into that thing in the dining hall. The place was not as packed with only Counselors and staff filling the hall. Everyone was talking so loudly, catching up with friends, laughing… Troy could barely hear himself think. But the minute Uncle Mike turned his precious megaphone on, everyone went dead silent.

"I'd like to thank all of you for volunteering to help out this summer at Camp Redwood. It's going to be a great one. How's everyone feeling?" He waved his free hand up, encouraging everyone to say something.

Everyone erupted in cheers. It was so loud, louder than Megaphone Uncle Mike. Even Chad was going along with it.

"Okay, okay, simmer down." Uncle Mike pulled the megaphone away from his mouth and grinned at everyone before he launched into his speech. "My name is Captain Mike and I am your camp director. Where are my junior counselors at?"

Troy watched a small group of kids went wild, his gaze snagging on a dark brunette. He always had a thing for brunettes. This one was apparently a junior counselor with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and it was bouncing up and down, her hair swinging with every flick of her head.

One of the other girls whispered into her ear and she burst out laughing, and the sound was nothing but pure happiness.

His heart panged, which was stupid. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like that. Happy. Carefree.

He made a note to avoid that one.

He vaguely listened to the rest of his uncles announcements. Then he felt Chad lean into his right side. "Looks like you have a fan club."

Troy raised his brow and looked over in the direction Chad motioned. There, standing next to Mrs. Lynn was a blond with green eyes, which were drifting over him with heavy lids as she flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "Who is that?"

"Sam, one of the senior counselors."

"Sam?" Troy shifted as he checked her out. He was going to need someone to spend his time with. He was going to be bored. Might as well have something to do.

"Short for Samantha obviously," Chad smirked. "She has a thing for new counselors."

Troy shrugged, "Imagine that. I just might have a thing for blondes."

The two laughed as his uncle turned off the megaphone, indicating that he was done. People started to disperse. Sam was making her way over, Troy glanced over at his uncle who was distracted and talking to his secretary.

"Hey," she said, a sexy smile curving her pink-glossed lips. "How are you?" she asked.

"Good, what about you?" he kept his tone light and casual. His gaze hooked on the brunette again as he caught her staring at him. To his surprise she smiled at him. _Interesting._

"Great, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight after the bonfire."

He looked away from the brunette and back at Sam. He couldn't let himself get interested in the brunette. No way. She was a junior counselor and she had Bambi eyes. The kind of girl that had expectations, unlike Sam. Sam had only one expectation, and it seemed like hers line up perfectly with his.

"I have nothing planned."

"We should go somewhere after the bonfire."

He wished they could go somewhere during the bonfire. If memory served him right, the camp's introductory night always brought out the worst in his uncle. He sang songs completely off key, and the senior counselors always put a skit together welcoming everyone to camp. "Sounds good, what time were you thinking?"

"I don't know, maybe after lights out?" Lights-out was at ten, but all the counselors were free once the kids fell asleep. Mostly. Sometimes the older campers sneaked out, too, though none of the counselors, as far as he remembered, ever busted them.

"Around eleven?" she tilted her head to the side, her hair spilling over her shoulder. She was hot and she knew it. He should say no. She looked like trouble.

"Is the volleyball court still the perfect spot for stargazing?" In the past that phrase had always been code for the make out spot.

Her smile grew. "It is," she nodded knowingly. "Seen you then." With that she turned and walked off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Nice," Chad said once she was out of earshot. He jabbed Troy in the ribs. "Looks like someone's getting laid tonight."

"Don't jump to conclusions." He doubted he would get laid. There were plenty of other things they could do to pass the time.

Gabriella looked down at her clipboard. She was given six twelve-year-old girls: Haley, Bailey, Addison, Megan, Hannah, and Stephanie. Looking up at them now she let out a sigh as six young girls looked to her for leadership.

"So my name is Gabriella. I'm your camp counselor this summer. Who's ready to have some fun?"

The girls nodded and a few of them cheered. It was for most of them, their first year so she didn't blame them for being extra quiet. That would change. It always did. By mid-summer they would all pair off into groups, making friendship bracelets and bonding as if they had known each other for years.

"Hey chicas," Gabriel's voice sang out as he came by her group with his own group of six little hell raisers.

The girls smiled shyly at Gabriel with admiration. Gabriella couldn't help but roll her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"We're paired up, sis," Gabriel tapped her with his clipboard. "Looks like my wolf pack is running with your cub pack this summer."

Gabriella flipped back a page to see that he was indeed correct. They were scheduled together for almost every event.

"Are you guys twins?" one of the girls asked.

"Sure are," Gabriel said as he slung an arm around Gabriella's shoulder. "She's my little sister."

She could almost feel herself wilting inside. Just terrific- an entire summer with Gabriel. As if living with him during the winter wasn't enough.

Then he gave her a nuggie, before letting out an annoying wolf cry and leading his troops out into the wilderness.

Gabriella groaned as she adjusted her hair while looking up and spotting the senior counselor from the staff meeting earlier this morning watching her from a distance. _Terrific._

"Come on, girls. Let's go get you guys settled in."

Maybe the ground would swallow her whole on the way to the cabin.

"He's been staring at you," Taylor whispered as she came up alongside Gabriella.

Gabriella looked behind them quickly to see her smaller group of girls double as Taylor's cabin began walking alongside them.

"It's not like it matters," Gabriella shrugged. "Didn't you see him with Ursula?" That was the nickname they gave Samantha Hunter two summers ago when she stole one of the counselor's boyfriends. Camp was fueled by gossip and speculation. To be fair, no one really knew what happened just that Samantha and Helen had a huge falling-out in the mess hall. And how could they know? No one's cell phone worked up here, so they were all social-media deprived.

All kinds of stories buzzed from cabin to cabin; sights of people just hanging out together turned into a major event. _Are they into each other or not? Did they hook up? Are they fighting?_ People turned anything into gossip, claiming they had the facts to back up the story when they had nothing but their vivid imaginations.

"So what?" Taylor shrugged, "He's hot and I heard he's one of the lifeguards."

"He's new," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Samantha already sunk her hooks into him. Trust me." They walked side by side for a while in silence before Gabriella spoke again, "He's probably just wondering why Gabriel and I look alike." People did it all the time.

"What happened that whole new Gabriella from the bus?"

Gabriella blew out a breath as they approached the cabins for the little ones. "She was nuggied by her annoying brother."

Taylor furrowed her brow as she waved and continued leading her troop to the next cabin. "Stay positive. It's only day one."

After the bonfire, Gabriella made sure her girls were settled in. She smiled as she heard them talk about all the activities they wanted to do this summer. She made a mental note to ensure she would make it all happen. Even if this turned out to be the dullest summer ever, she would at least make sure it was their best.

Just as she closed the door to the bunker, she saw Taylor waiting for her on the porch. "Hey, I thought you were putting the girls to bed."

"And they're in bed," Taylor shrugged as she pushed herself off the railing. "They're not babies you know, no need to burp 'em and read 'em a bedtime story."

Gabriella shifted her eyes to the side. "I was taking an interest."

"Right. You mean hiding?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Why would I be hiding? What would I be hiding from?"

Taylor pulled her off path, in the opposite direction of their cabin. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" she whispered as she followed Taylor. It was almost ten thirty and she saw a bunch of people still out and about. Mostly staff, and most of them sneaking around. She followed Taylor towards the lake, and she wasn't surprised at all to see a small group clustered on the dock, most of them sitting on the end, their legs swinging over the water.

A girl squealed and soft laughter followed. This was it- her chance to hang out after lights out. Maybe sneak a drink and go swimming at midnight. Her stomach turned. Her parents would totally freak out if they knew what she was doing.

As they approached the dock she heard Gabriel telling some insane story about one of the cheerleaders back home who had shoved her underwear in his pocket. _Gross._ She couldn't believe how many girls acted like complete morons in her brother's presence. If only they knew what he was really like.

"Hey," Sharpay smiled as she moved over on the dock and made room. "Wondering when you two would get here."

"Blame Mary Poppins," Taylor mumbled as she took off her shoes.

"The girls just took a little longer to settle in is all," Gabriella shrugged as she looked over and spotted Dillon Finkle, another junior counselor. Her heart started to pick up speed. She was happy that he had comeback to camp this year.

Of course, he was gorgeous. Of course, he was dressed perfectly, the white t-shirt showing off his tanned skin. He laughed at something another counselor said, and she fought the threatening wave of jealousy. She wished she were talking and laughing with him.

"Who's that?" Sharpay asked following Gabriella's gaze.

Taylor looked over and let out a sigh. "That's Dillon. Gabriella's had a thing for him three summers in row."

"It's not a thing," Gabriella said as she sat down, hoping her blush wasn't so visible in the dark. "He's just really nice."

"She's never actually spoken to him," Taylor said quietly as to not be overheard by everyone else.

"Hey I borrowed yellow paint from him once and he was super nice." Gabriella said in her defense. "That counted as a conversation."

"What did he say?" Sharpay turned towards Gabriella.

"All yours," Gabriella said with a tiny smile. Those two words had been the bane of her existence last summer.

"Hey Dillon!" Sharpay called.

Gabriella jerked, "What are you doing?"

"Let's just talk to him," Sharpay shrugged as she waved at him. "It couldn't hurt?"

"Gabi?" Gabriel's voice was suddenly right behind her. "What are you doing out here?"

Her social life was about to go down the drain before it even started. Gabriella mouth went dry. She could feel the panic starting to settle in.

"She's hanging out with us," Taylor said for her.

"Yeah," Gabriella added. _Oh god she was so lame._

"You shouldn't be out here." Gabriel frowned. "You're going to get in trouble."

"No I'm not," Gabriella brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked around. "No one else is worried about being in trouble."

"You just want to be out here because I am."

"Technically, everyone shouldn't be out here," a voice scolded from the other end of the dock. "I could write up every single one of you right now."

Gabriella turned away from her brother and seen the new guy standing at the beginning of the dock. Hands in his front sweater pockets as he stared out at everyone. She stood up next to Gabriel.

"And who the hell are you?" Gabriel asked stepping in front of Gabriella.

"Does it matter?" he responded. He sauntered forward before coming to a stop right in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel was quiet for a minute and to her surprise the rest of the dock behind them grew silent. Gabriella glanced behind her to see Taylor and Sharpay now standing up as well.

"That's what I thought," the new guy smiled and looked in her direction. "Hi."

 _Holy crap._ Gabriella bit her lip, "Hi."

He took her hand in his, and brought it to his mouth for a kiss, just like you see in those old movies. Totally corny. And she knew he did it to annoy her brother, but it still made her skin tingle. "Troy Bolton."

She gave him a nod of approval. "Well done. Very smooth."

He struck a pose and bowed slightly, "Thank you. I try."

"Stay away from my sister," Gabriel said, stepping in between them. "I heard about you. You're that guy who's only here so you won't go to jail."

A rush of whispers flooded the dock. "He's joking." Gabriella pivoted around to glare at her brother. "What is your problem?"

Gabriel shoved his finger in her face. "You can talk to any other guy at camp, but you are _not_ allowed to talk to him."

That made her vision blur. He could be such an asshat. She was so tired of being his little sister, of just playing into her part and living in his shadow. She turned back to the source of her brother's irritation. "Troy, do you have a girlfriend who would mind if you kissed me just to piss off my brother?"

In answer, he leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers. _Bam._ Instant heat.

She heard yelling, but she didn't care. It seemed natural to slide her hands up Troy's chest to rest at his shoulders. His arms went around her waist. They fit together perfectly. When the kiss ended, she felt pinned in place by the curious look in his ice blue eyes.

"Twizzlers?" he asked.

She smiled shyly and backed up a step, "Close. Red vines."

When she saw her brother's face red with rage, she laughed harder. He stomped off.

"That worked even better than I expected," she smiled at Troy.

"Happy to help," he nodded.

"You might just be my new role model," Sharpay squealed as she and Taylor came up on either side. She laughed again and looked over to Troy who gave a small nod before turning to walk off.

"How was it?"

"Oh my god, was that as hot as it looked?"

"Do you really think he's going to jail?"

The questions came pouring in at an increasingly rapid rate and became more rapid the further away he got from the dock. Her head was spinning and she wasn't entirely sure she caught her breath yet. _Holy crap._


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude," Chad said as he tossed a log into the wheel barrel. "Your uncle is going to kill you."

"I doubt he'll ever know about it. They would have to rat themselves out first." Troy swung the axe down on another log splitting it in two. "The guy almost pissed himself when I told him, I'd write him up."

"Gabriel's a good kid." Chad shook his head. "I can't believe you made out with his sister."

Troy raised a brow, "I kissed her. One kiss. That's it," which was why he was surprised that his fingers still tingled from touching her. The rush had been insane. "Plus, her brother is an asshole. He deserved it."

Chad picked up the two logs and threw them into the pile. They were gathering firewood for tonight's bonfire. _Another bonfire._

"I thought you had plans with Samantha?"

"Who says I didn't meet with her?" Troy smirked. When he came up to the volley ball court Samantha ran up to him, nearly tackling him to the ground when she grabbed hold of him. She pressed her hand against the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

A kiss that in comparison to the one on the dock didn't even rattle him or give him the slightest tingle.

"You savage," Chad chuckled.

"Couldn't keep her off me," Troy lifted the axe and brought it down on another log.

Chad picked up the logs, "So what are you going to do about Gabi?"

"Who?" Troy whipped his brow as he let out a long breath. The sun was killing him.

"Gabriella." Chad smirked. "The dock girl."

Troy shrugged, "Nothing. She can't possibly expect something to come out of that." Troy let out a laugh, "If anything, we found an entertaining way to annoy her brother. As far as I see it, it's win-win situation."

"You know, this is why I hang around with you," Chad dropped down onto the grass, bringing his hand up and wiping his brow. "There's never a dull moment. You always do something entertaining."

Troy shook his head. "How did you survive in this place without me?"

Chad let out a breath, "I made friends with your enemy apparently."

"It's alright," Troy said letting the axe fall to the side as he came over to Chad and fell onto the grass beside him. "I've decided to forgive you."

Chad let out a loud laugh as he leaned back into the grass.

At breakfast time, Gabriella led her cubbies into the dining hall. People were talking. And they were talking about her.

"Alright girls, grab a tray and get yourselves some breakfast. We'll meet back at the first green covered table."

And just like that her cubs dispersed into the crowd. Leaning over she picked up an apple from a basket nearby.

"Hey G," the voice made her jerk and she almost dropped her apple. She spun around and looked onto pair of amused steel gray eyes.

"Dillon," Gabriella she said in surprise, her brain immediately going blank as a knot formed in her stomach.

"What's going on? Ready to watch Mike make an ass of himself tonight?" Dillon asked as he leaned on the table behind him.

 _Say something, say something cool._ Gabriella shrugged. "I think it's adorable, how he gets up on stage and humiliates himself by singing really awful songs." She smiled fondly. "When I was eight I thought he was the coolest thing ever."

Dillon laughed, "You're so weird."

 _Oh God._ "Well I mean… it's just … I?"

"It's okay," Dillon stood up straight and tugged on one of her curls. "I like weird."

"Oh," she felt herself blush. She couldn't help it. He was by far the handsomest boy she'd ever been this close to. He smelled clean like soap. And he was talking to her!

"Maybe we should sit together tonight?"

"Yes, okay. That would be awesome." _Stop talking._ "I'll make that happen." _Oh God._ _Shut up._

Dillon laughed to himself one more time before making his way back to the guys table where he was greeted with high fives.

"Were you just having a full on conversation with Dillon?" Taylor whispered as she nudged her in the side.

"Yes," Gabriella smiled tightly as she tried to clamp down on her urge to jump up and down, squealing. Dillon came right up to her and asked to sit with her tonight. That was huge. The bonfires were also code for make out nights. Would Dillon want to make out? Should she? Was she really going to kiss Dillon? Was that slutty? Kissing two different guys before the end of the second day at camp?

"I have no idea why I said I would sit with him tonight."

"Because you like him?" Taylor answered as she crossed her arms. "First, last night and now Dillon."

"I know." Gabriella shifted a little in a happy dance. "But did you see the look on Gabriel's face?"

"Yeah, because that's the highlight of the story." Taylor nudged Gabriella in the direction of the main entrance and they watched Troy come into the mess hall talking to Chad who followed behind. "Tell me about that kiss again."

"Taylor," Gabriella laughed, "we talked about it all last night."

"So?" Taylor nudged her again.

A few of Gabriella's girls came back to the table, and she smiled as they began chattering about the activities planned for the day. "This is hardly the time or place."

"Uh-oh," Taylor bumped against her as she motioned to the door where Gabriel was heading in their direction. "Let me know if you need back-up."

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded as Taylor wondered off.

"What the hell were you thinking last night?" Gabriel said as soon as he was in ear shot.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "What the hell were _you_ thinking? Do I look five-years-old to you?"

Gabriel nostrils flared as he placed his hands on his hips. "You threw yourself at him," Gabriel said. "It was disgusting."

"Oh, please. I did not throw myself at him. I asked him to kiss me to piss you off. There's a difference."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I know you, Gabriella. If I tell you to stay away from him… you'll go running straight to him. Just remember, to him, you're nothing but a notch on his bedpost."

Before she could return fire, he walked off. Fine. If he wanted to be a jerk, he could be. Why break a seventeen-year streak?

Later that evening, Troy watched as people shuffled to find seats around the bonfire. His uncle put Chad and him in charge of keeping the fire going, meaning he was stuck here whether or not he liked it.

His uncle didn't want campers messing with the fire. It was against camp policy. Only counselors could help set and maintain the fire. Troy wiped his brow as he dumped a pile of wood on a nearby pile. He didn't remember there being so many rules at camp the last time he was here.

"Hey Troy," the sound of a giggle accompanied the greeting, and Troy turned around to see the girl from the dock covering her face as her chortling blonde friend curled her fingers in a friendly wave.

"Hey," he smiled as the brunette looked over into the crowd as if she were looking for someone else. Her brother maybe?

"Are you in charge of the fire?" her friend asked.

"Sure I am."

Her friend nudged her in the side, catching her attention. "That's such an important job, isn't it Gabi?"

"What?" She turned to face Troy.

At first he didn't recognize her. She was wearing makeup, and her hair was down, waving past her shoulders. She was cute. Her lips parted, and his gaze fell to them. They were full. And glossy. And …tempting?

"Being in charge of the fire." Troy motioned towards the firewood behind them.

"Yeah," Gabriella said looking at the pile of wood behind him. "Real big job." She bit her lip, and he found it mesmerizing. Gabi was a pretty girl, he had to admit. She caught him looking, and a little smirk twitched at the corner of her mouth. "We better go find our seats."

"Right," he nodded and watched them wander off into the swarm of campers.

He turned around and was about to go check on Chad when he collided with someone. It was Gabriel who was staring at him intensely. Funny how the same features just a moment ago made him smile and now seeing those features in this form made him roll his eyes really hard.

"You need to stay away from my sister."

"Seriously," Troy moved to walk past him. "I think she can make her own decisions, man." That's when he realized Gabriel was flanked by two of his buddies. The three of them were glaring at Troy. What a surprise.

"I mean, it dipshit," Gabriel sneered.

Honestly, what did they think they could do to him on his turf? His uncle was the director of the camp. He decided to play it cool. "Look, I have no intention of going anywhere near your sister again. Alright?"

Just as Gabriel was going to respond, Chad appeared from the path, leading into the woods. "Is there a problem here?" Chad asked as he dropped a handful of logs into the pile.

"No." Gabriel said motioning for his friends to follow as he walked off.

"What the hell was that about?"

Troy wiped his hands on his cargo shorts, "What is Gabriel, a mafia boss or something?"

Chad laughed, "No. Just really popular with the other counselors. Unlike you."

"I can't believe you're friends with that asshole."

Chad lifted a hand and patted him on the back. "He's just a little protective. Can you blame the guy?"

Troy rolled his eyes as he looked out into the rows of benches to spot Gabi in the crowd watching him with worry etched into her features. _Trouble._ The word hovered over her with neon blinking lights.

"Hey boys, nice pile." Uncle Mike came walking up guitar in hand. "Want to lead on the guitar tonight?" He offered it to Troy.

It had been years since the last time he touched one. Even before his mom died. "I don't think that's a good idea." He took a step back as if the guitar was a weapon rather than just an instrument.

"All right, no big deal." His uncle nodded as he went to find his spot buy the bonfire.

"You all right, man?" Chad asked as he moved to follow Mike.

"Yeah, I'm good." Troy nodded as he followed after them.

Rain pounded on his window. Red rain. So hard that a single crack formed at the top of the glass and slowly splintered down in a sharp line. He watched it, the white line splitting his window into equal parts. And then suddenly it shattered, sending glass spraying into his room.

He sat up with a start.

 _Great._ The dreams were coming back again. If he could control his subconscious mind, he would never ever dream again. He looked up at the clock. It was little past midnight. He was only asleep for an hour. He let out a sigh and got out of his bunker.

There was no way he was just going to fall back asleep after that. He opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of swimming trunks and a towel. He might as well tire himself out with a swim.

He made his way to the pool, taking deep breaths as he tried to shake the jittery feeling his dream left behind. No one else was out. All he could hear were the sound of crickets and the rustle of the trees in the wind.

When he got to the pool, the gate was already open and he could see someone else sitting on the edge of the pool dangling their feet in the water. A girl. Why was she out here at this time? Why was she alone?

"Hey," he said softly.

She jerked startled and looked up at him. She was wearing a white shirt, and from this angle, he couldn't tell if she had shorts on. "You?"

He took another step closer to see her face in the soft pool lights. Gabi. "Does your brother know you're out here by yourself?"

"My brother isn't the boss of me."

"Okay." He tried to smile, but it felt funny so he let it fade. "I'm gonna go."

"Don't leave on my account," she said, getting up and walking over to a nearby chair where she kept her discarded towel.

"You all right?" he really shouldn't be asking her that. He probably shouldn't even be this close to her.

"Yes… No." She stood there looking at the water. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" When he didn't say anything, she rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about Gabriel."

"I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes seemed a little glassy. "You're probably right."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "It's stupid."

Troy shrugged. "If it has you out here by yourself in the middle of the night, I doubt it's stupid."

She nodded, after a moment she sniffled and looked up at him. "I feel like an idiot."

"I think you're actually pretty ballsy." Troy let out a sigh and tossed his towel on a nearby chair. "Come on, let's sit." He bent down and removed his shoes. He took a seat at the edge where she had been and dangled his feet into the water.

She hesitated at first but then she came to sit beside him at the edge of the pool. "I like Dillon."

Dillon? Troy racked his brain for a face to match the name but came up empty. "No idea who that is."

Despite his lack of knowledge she kept going as if he said nothing. "He said he wanted to sit with me at the bonfire, and I was so excited that he even noticed me. But when he met up with us, he had like three other guys with him and then he sat next to Sharpay instead of me." She sniffled again. "I feel so stupid."

"Is that why you had all that crap on your face earlier?"

"What?" Her voice squealed, "Did I look bad?"

"No," he jerked up afraid he gotten himself in more trouble. "You looked hot."

She sniffled, "You really think so?"

"Are you kidding me?" Troy frowned, "You're crazy attractive." He stiffened. Yeah, he just said that. Hopefully, she knew what he meant by it.

She laughed as she nudged him a little. "Thank you."

Good. She knew what he meant. He relaxed a little and stared out at the water. "So this Dillon guy." Troy shrugged his shoulders not really sure what else to say about this situation. "Is your brother okay with this guy?"

"Gabriel doesn't even know."

Troy nodded.

"Why are you out here so late?"

He sat up straighter, "I thought I'd go for a swim."

"Bullshit," she countered as she wiped her cheek. "What are you really doing up this late?"

She was easy to talk to, so far. She didn't seem to judge him or anything. Maybe he should tell her the truth.

"Let me guess," she pretended to think for a moment. "You came out because your cabin smells like corn chips?"

He let out a laugh, "No. Does yours?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

Troy nodded, "Me too."

"So you like to swim when you can't sleep?"

"I do," Troy admitted. "I also like to run."

"Running in the woods at night doesn't seem safe."

"No," Troy shook his head. "No, I wouldn't suggest it." He was really beginning to like her. His uncle was going to kill him. Her brother would probably help Uncle Mike hide the body.

"Do you want to swim?"

Troy nodded and lifted his shirt to remove it. "You gonna make me swim alone?" he motioned towards the water.

She arched her back as she removed her t-shirt. Without a thought he let his gaze wander the length of her as she tossed her shirt a side. She braced herself over the edge and her position offered him the perfect glimpse of her chest. She had a nice one. She had a nice _everything_ , and the realization shocked him.

He remembered something said to him once and it came drifting back to him now. His father had told him to watch out for the quiet girls. "They'll sneak up on you and blow your mind. Not only are they smart and won't put up with any of your shit, but they're usually beautiful too. You just don't realize how perfect they are because they're so damn quiet all the time. They'll sneak their way into your heart. Once that happens, you're done for." His father's voice echoed faintly.

At the time, he thought his dad was full of crap. What did he know about the quiet ones? They were boring.

But now, staring at Gabi, thinking about how she was sneaking up on him and she didn't even know it, he realized that maybe his dad had been right.

Which meant he was totally done for.

She didn't like the way Troy was watching her. It was like she could feel his gaze on every part of her, like he was giving her a full examination with his eyes, and it made her a little uncomfortable. She had never been so blatantly checked out before in her life.

Every time she was around Dillon, she was nervous. But Troy? He made her feel even more nervous. He made her feel all jumpy and weird and … excited.

She didn't like it.

Rather than wait for him to go in first she pushed herself off the edge of the pool and hopped in, the water coming up to her waist. She sucked in a sharp breath, shocked by the water's cool temperature.

There was splash on her right and she realized he jumped in as well. Troy was taller than she was; the water only hit him just under his waist. She could see the definition of the muscles in his arms, and he wasn't even doing anything. He had a nice body, not too muscly or overblown. She bet he gave great hugs.

She blinked and pushed the thought out of her head.

She turned away from him and started treading to the deep end. She shouldn't have been so glad that he called her "ballsy" earlier. But she was. No one had ever described her like that before, and up until that very moment she wouldn't have considered it a compliment, either.

Now she did. "Ballsy" translated to "strong." And though her inner woman stirring, a little irritated that balls equaled strength, she couldn't help but wear the word like a badge of honor.

"Race you, 5 laps" he said diving in past her.

"No fair," she grumbled as she also went under and began slicing through the water behind him. They stayed out, swimming laps for a while before Gabriella began to feel her muscles burn. She hung on the edge of the pool looking at the clock hanging on the Admissions Building. It was almost one thirty in the morning.

"Tired yet?" Troy said coming up beside her.

"Very," she let out a breath, "It's getting late."

"I'd say it's already late." Troy smirked as he lifted himself out of the pool with his arms.

His very impressive strong muscular arms that made her inhale sharply at the sight. _Get a hold of yourself._

"Need a hand?" Troy bent down offering her his hand.

"No, I'm alright." She hoisted herself out, happy when Troy handed her the towel she brought with her. She needed some kind of shield to hide herself from him.

Troy rubbed his hair with the towel, sending water in different directions. "I should probably walk you back to your cabin."

"I can walk back on my own." She said slipping on her white Camp Redwood shirt on over her head.

"If you get lost, or somehow fall into the lake and my uncle finds out I let you go off on your own? There might be hell to pay," he muttered as he reached for his own camp shirt. "If it's just the same I'd rather walk you all the way to your cabin and actually watch you go inside."

"So Mike is really your uncle?" she sounded surprised but she already knew who he was. Rumors spread like wildfire around here. Especially the one her brother has started last night about him going to jail.

"Yep," he said grimly, not giving her any more information.

"Oh."

They remained silent for a while, walking the path side by side. She began kicking rocks off the trail and he kept to himself.

"Do you like camp?" she asked going for another rock, only this time she missed and almost stumbled off the trail. Troy's hands steadied her, keeping her from tripping over.

"I liked it when I was ten."

She smiled as she moved away from him a little. "So what? You feel like you're too old for camp?"

"I feel like it brings back old memories, ones I'd rather not have."

"Does that have anything to do with why you couldn't sleep tonight?"

She watched him with a sideways glance. His eyes narrowed as he snuck a glance in her direction. "People are saying things about you." She reached up and shifted her hair over her shoulder patting it dry. "I mean you sort of have a...a-"

"Reputation?" Troy finished her sentence, his smile turning into a full-on grin. It was a little scary. "Like maybe I steal walkers from old ladies at the supermarket and use them to break church windows?"

Gabriella laughed. She couldn't help it. She also couldn't help staring at those blue, blue eyes of his. _Goodness_. "Yeah, something like that. But its more that I've heard you've been with lots of girls."

His grin faded. "Yeah, so?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't have much experience with boys."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Couldn't tell."

"You're kind," Gabriella said. _God._ Any moment now he was going to start laughing at her. "I just wondered if maybe you had any pointers?"

Troy let out a grunt. "Babe, the kind of pointers I have aren't going to make you seem so decent."

Thank God it was dark out. He wouldn't be able to see the three shades of hot pink her cheeks had just become.

"Was I your first kiss?"

Gabriella laughed, "No. God, no. There was this whole bumping teeth thing years ago. I mean I'm pretty lame but I'm not that lame."

"Have you had sex?"

Gabriella jerked at the question. "No! I mean gosh. I mean …Jesus, why would you ask me that?"

His eyes were shining, totally teasing her. "It seemed relevant."

Oh God. No wonder the girls were all over him. That playful smirk could work on a nun. She totally needed to stay away from him, but his smile made her brain misfire, so her mouth went on without its assistance. "I just… I don't want to be with someone unless I love them, you know?"

 _Oh, why did she tell him that? Why? He's going to die laughing._

But he didn't. Instead he shrugged, stowing the player persona away and morphing back into the standoffish bad boy. "That's not horrible."

They came up to her cabin and she looked up at it with a slight hesitation. "Thanks."

Troy nodded as he looked up at the cabin too. "Night Gabi."

"Night Troy."

The next day she made her way to the mess hall. The junior counselors were in charge of preparing lunch. Nothing too complicated, just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She was nervous about seeing Dillon today. Hopefully, he would just ignore her. He was very good at it last night at the bonfire. She still couldn't believe she was so stupid to think someone like Dillon would want to hang out with her.

Shaking her head she tried to push her disappointment deep down inside. Truth be told, she was even more nervous about seeing Troy again.

Last night had been like an out of body experience. She still couldn't believe she had done something so out of character. She wasn't the kind of girl who hung out with boys like Troy especially alone. In the middle of the night. In nothing but her bathing suit.

Tingles still coursed through her body. She didn't even know what they meant. She tried to shake them off as she walked with Hannah to the Arts and Craft Building. Most of her cabin cubs went swimming for the afternoon, except for Hannah. She had decided to spend her afternoon painting a birdhouse. Hannah reminded Gabriella of herself at that age.

A misfit. Not girly enough to keep up with the others. Not tomboyish enough to play with the boys. Just a misfit in the middle.

Once she dropped Hannah off, she made her way to the mess hall. She was not surprised at all when she found her brother surrounded by his band of groupies.

"Gabi! Just in time."

From the doorway she could smell whatever awful smoothie they had just created. It smelled like rotten tomatoes. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Nathan snaked his arm around her shoulder and led her to the counter. "Grab a glass."

A glass was added to the counter. "On three we down it," Gabriel said, pouring some of the soupy concoction from the blender into five glasses.

"What the hell is that smell?" Taylor complained walking in behind Gabriella with Sharpay and Martha.

"Why are we doing this?" Gabriella asked, looking around at the four guys. Gabriel had always had his horde of royal followers. He constantly made them do the weirdest things and he usually roped her in whenever possible.

"One, to prove we can. And two, to toughen our stomachs for the pounding they're going to get in football tomorrow," one of Gabriel's flunkies explained.

"So, in other words, just to be idiots." Sharpay made a face as she leaned forward to smell the dark red smoothie. Martha leaned in as well and pulled away quickly.

"That too." Gabriel said with a smile.

"What is going on in here?" Chad said pushing the door open with Kelsi and Troy following behind him. Gabriella bit her lip. _Please don't say anything._

"Losers have to wear it," Gabriel said lifting his glass in cheers.

"Oh God," Gabriella made a face as she caught another whiff. "That smells worse than your closet."

"She's not going to do it. Gabi's chickening out!" Nathan called out pointing at her.

Gabriella smiled. He was right. She wasn't going to drink it. But neither were they. That was the whole game here. They had done this before. Well, not this particular one, but various versions of it over the years. _On the count of three, everyone jump into the lake! On the count of three, everyone yell, "I'm a loser," in the middle of the mess hall! On the count of three, everyone lick the person to your right_. It was a game of bluffs. If one person did it, the rest had to do something stupid as a punishment. If nobody did it, everyone was safe.

"I'll play," Chad smiled as he stepped forward.

"What the hell, count me in," Troy followed.

Before she knew two more glasses were poured. Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, and Sharpay watched in twisted disgust as Gabriella picked up her glass.

"Ready?" Gabriel said with a growing smile.

Gabriella looked over at Troy unsure of his bluff. She eyed him, and he kept his eyes on his glass. He seemed to be examining it's his contents. When he looked up, his steel blue eyes found hers looking at him.

 _Scared?_ She mouthed.

He shook his head.

She studied his eyes. They were so blue or maybe more gray. She couldn't tell. She tried to figure out what that meant about his intention. Was he going to drink it?

"Set?" Gabriel teased.

Everyone closed their eyes. She didn't want to wear this concoction. That would mean she'd smell like rotten tomatoes through lunch service.

Troy cleared his throat and he opened one eye to peek. That was a bluff move, wasn't it? So that meant he wasn't going to drink it. Or maybe he was trying to trick her.

"Go."

Better to drink it than wear it. She downed the glass in three big gulps, gagging only slightly.

"Gabi!" Gabriel whined. "Seriously?"

They all had a full glass in front of them. "Ha! Wear it. All of you." She glanced over at Troy, who had a smug look on his face even though technically he lost.

Her stomach wasn't very happy with her choice. Her mouth slowly heated up from the Tabasco sauce. Then she got a punch of pepper that made her gag.

"Here." Taylor handed her a glass of water and Gabriella took it gulping it down, thankful for the chaser.

"Well I don't see any pouring going on," Taylor smirked. "She won the bluff. Fair is fair."

Gabriella smiled as she watched all of them dump the horrible concoction on their heads. Groans and complaints came in. The smell took over the room.

Totally not worth the taste in her mouth. "Okay that was fun," Gabriella said wiping the corner of her mouth. "Now maybe you boys should go out back and hose yourself off while we get lunch going."

"I say boys serve!" Kelsi high-fived Sharpay.

"Girls rule! boys drool!" Taylor shouted as the boys raced for the back door.

Gabriella wasn't sure why she and Troy both decided to pretend last night didn't happen, but she was relieved he didn't mention the late-night chat. It almost made last night seem like it took place in a different reality.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're going to the dock tonight," Sharpay whispered as she came to sit by Gabriella during dinner. "Someone smuggled in peppermint schnapps."

"I don't know," Gabriella looked around her table at her cubs as they all gossiped and shared stories of their day. Her eyes rested on Hannah who was talking quietly to Stephanie. "I promised the girls we'd have a little makeup party tonight."

The girls hadn't fully embraced Hannah into their inner circle yet, but they weren't rude, either. Gabriella figured it might take some time, and she would see to it that Hannah would enjoy her summer.

Sharpay eyes lit up. "Oh my God yes! We should totally do make overs. Dillon would lose his shit."

Gabriella felt a sharp sting in her chest. "I don't think Dillon is interested in me, Shar."

Sharpay shook her head. "Nonsense- He couldn't stop asking me questions about you that night. He's just shy."

"Or not interested."

"He is too." Sharpay nudged her.

Taylor came up to their table. "Did you tell her about tonight?"

"Yes," Sharpay said proudly, "and we're having a makeup party tonight. Bring your girls to cabin 47. Gabi's campers is having a make-up party."

"I didn't say I was going," Gabriella retorted.

"Why not?" Taylor squeezed on to the bench, moving everyone else down an inch. "I thought you wanted to do these kinds of things."

"I do, it's just-"

"She doesn't think Dillon likes her-" Sharpay cut her off -"She expected Dillon to sit with her the other night but he chickened out and now she thinks he's not interested."

"Wow, you don't keep secrets do you?" Gabriella said giving Sharpay a frustrated look.

"Gabi, come on. Who cares about Dillon? Let's just go because we want to enjoy ourselves," Taylor said in a hushed voice. "You said so yourself, this summer is going to be different."

Just then, Troy walked by with a tray in one hand and bottled water in the other. He didn't even look their way as he passed. He avoided them like the plague. She was pretty sure the girls had tried to chat him up at one point or another over the last four days but he wouldn't give in- not even crack a smile, which just seemed to infuriate them, even spurred them all to try even harder.

"I can't believe you got to kiss that man," Sharpay sighed as she turned to watch him from behind.

For Gabriella it was kind of amusing to watch, though she never participated. Troy scared her, in a way. There was a kind of intensity about him, like he could see right through her. Like he knew her bravery was a façade; that she was really nothing more than a weak little girl falling into line.

Or maybe that was just her own fears.

"The boys are meeting us there after lights out. And you're coming with us. No excuses." Taylor said as she got up from the table.

"Right," Gabriella said as she let out a sigh.

"Relax, it's going to be fun. You'll see." Sharpay gave her a small hug before heading back to her table full of campers.

Later that night, Gabriella watched her girls wiggle around excitedly as Sharpay showed them the wonder of adding a little color to their lip-gloss. Eighteen girls giggled, gossiped, and participated in make overs while Gabriella took turns with Taylor, braiding pigtails or painting nails.

Taylor was painting Hannah's nails when Kelsi stopped by.

"Full cabin tonight, huh?" she said clipboard in hand, coming to sit by Gabriella. "Good job counselor!"

"No problem," Gabriella smiled as she tied the last braided pigtail for Stephanie. "The girls love it."

Kelsi nodded and leaned over to Taylor, "Would you girls like to host a few art classes?"

"What would we be doing?" Gabriella asked as she ushered the next little one on to the stool in front of her.

"Origami, lanyards, or macaroni jewelry… whatever you like."

Gabriella smiled, "Hannah, what do you think sounds more fun?"

Hannah thought about it for a moment. "I really want to know how to make a dream-catcher."

"Then that's what we'll do," Gabriella smiled and turned to Kelsi to confirm.

"Sounds fun to me," Kelsi jotted it down on her clipboard. "Remember lights out in twenty."

"No problem."

Just as Kelsi left the cabin Sharpay came over with her caddy full of makeup and started going through everything. "Time for your makeover," she told Gabriella.

Excitement and fear rose inside her, despite that Sharpay was the makeup guru of all cabins. "You don't have to," she started to protest but Sharpay shook her head.

"No. We're doing it and it's going to be fun." Sharpay reached into her bag, "Pink or green?"

"What?" Gabriella looked at the tubes in her hand. _Was that hair dye?_

"Temporary hair color washes out in seven to ten days." Sharpay smiled as she held them up to her face. "I think green would look fantastic."

Twenty minutes later, Taylor ushered her campers back to their cabin for lights out. Sharpay followed once she packed up all her cosmetics, leaving Gabriella behind to make sure all six of her campers were tucked in and ready for bed. She left the junior cabins and headed for the senior cabins. It was chilly out and if she was going to be out on the dock she should get her sweater.

"Hey, you're headed the wrong way," Taylor whispered she followed behind Sharpay and Martha.

"I'm gonna go get my sweater."

"Montez, if you're not out on that dock in five, I'll come back here and drag your sexy ass out there," Sharpay whispered, earning giggles from the others.

"I'll be there," Gabriella laughed as she started making her way to her cabin quickly. The wind blew past her, rustling her hair. Why hadn't she brought a sweater earlier?

Once she got to her cabin she was in and out quickly. As soon as she stepped out onto the porch a Nerf gun was shoved into her hand, and Troy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back towards the corner of the porch where he pushed her up against the wall.

"You're on my team," he whispered, no more than two inches from her face. A piece of brown hair flopped into his eyes and he pushed it back. "Three shots equal death."

Her insides fluttered. "Hi?"

"You ready?" he asked, stepping in front of her. He was so close that his hip brushed against hers and a chill went through her.

He tilted his head and his face moved closer to hers. She froze. Then he sniffed her neck and hair. "You smell nice. The green streak is cute. You do that tonight?"

For a second she couldn't answer him. Her breath seemed to be caught in her throat. "Yeah, I let Sharpay do my hair."

"It's hot."

Her heart picked up speed. What was going on? _Get it together._

"Going to try to woo Dillon again?"

She immediately hated that he knew about Dillon. It all seemed so foolish. And she was happy that she was in the darkness of the porch. At least he wouldn't be able to see her blushing cheeks. "Who's playing?"

"All the senior counselors," he peeked around really quickly before turning back to her.

"I'm actually on my way to the dock," Gabriella said with a growing smile.

"Well I can't let you wander off in the dark with enemies on the loose. Please allow me to escort you."

She held up the gun he handed her, "Let's kick some butt on the way."

Her heart hammered inside her as they ran for the next area of cover. They laughed as they ran through the bushes.

"I can hear you, bro," Chad voice whispered harshly as Troy saw a Nerf gun bullet flew over their head.

"The trick is finding me," Troy crouched down in the bushes, shielding Gabriella behind him as he got up and aimed at the sliver of Chad's arm that was exposed from his hiding spot.

He missed.

"Crap," he mumbled, coming back down into a crouching position beside her. "Looks like we're stuck.

Gabriella leaned over and aimed her gun one-handed around the bush. She found her target and then pulled the trigger earning a muffled grunt as she hit him.

"Damn it, Bolton," Chad's voice mumbled as he shifted from his position at the tree to another behind a bush.

Troy let out a breath, and she caught him staring at her with wonder and curiosity.

"Gabriel loves these things," was her only response.

"Do you have to go to the dock tonight?" he said with a wicked smile.

Well…- when he looked at her like that- w _hoa._ Where did that come from? "I do. In fact, I probably only have a minute before Sharpay comes looking for me."

"Alright," Troy nodded and took her gun, "You better get going then."

She was about to sneak off when he grabbed her arm. "Hold on, one more thing."

Before she could utter her curiosity his lips were on hers. She was so caught off guard; she raised her chin and only succeeded in giving him a better angle to slide his tongue over her bottom lip and right between her eagerly-parted lips.

For a moment she forgot where she was, forgot about Dillon, about Sharpay, about the Nerf gun war, her brother, pretty much everything and anything else. It was just her and Troy-Troy, of all people- their lips, their breaths, and their bodies leaning into each other.

Then he pulled away. "That should do it."

 _What?_ Now she was confused. Had she missed something? She might have been out of it, but she was more than sure he hadn't said something. "Do what?"

"There's nothing hotter than a girl post make-out. Trust me. Swollen lips, messy hair, glazed eyes, something to smile about. Dillon won't know what hit him."

Gabriella's eyes widened. At the moment she wasn't sure what had hit _her_. She should have been furious with his savage attack on her lips but she wasn't feeling furious. She felt disappointed that she had to go. When she finally opened her mouth all that fell out was, "Thanks."

She was so easy to get a rise out of. Troy smiled to himself as he watched her head off in the direction of the dock. He was just about to stand up when a Nerf dart hit him straight in the temple.

"Do you have a death wish?" Chad murmured.

He was asking himself that very question lately. "Just messing around."

"And it has to be with her?" Chad said with an annoyed expression. "If Gabriel finds out about you two-"

"He'll what?" Troy stood up and brushed off his knees. "Seriously, I'm getting sick and tired hearing about that guy."

"Then what about your uncle?" Chad let out a sigh, "Remember what he said?"

Uncle Mike didn't necessarily say he couldn't "date" his word choice any of the counselors, but he knew Uncle Mike wasn't too keen on the idea, either.

It was like his uncle wanted him to be some sort of example, which was laughable. But if Troy did something to piss Uncle Mike off, he was sure his uncle would send him back to his dad, who would send him back to court and that meant facing the judge again.

Chad was right. He shouldn't be looking for that sort of trouble. He needed to stay clean. Or at least look clean.

It just didn't help that every other counselor seemed to be pairing off with someone, but it felt like he couldn't. It sucked being related to the camp director. His rebellious past also didn't help.

He had to put in twice as much work as the others did around camp. Cleaning up the grounds, helping out with dinner, life guarding, and teaching swimming lessons. These days it felt like he collapsed into bed every night and slept like the dead, not a single dream.

If he could control his subconscious mind, he would never dream.

"I thought you were hooking up with Sam," Chad said when Troy didn't answer.

Sam was boring. It was the same thing every night, and while he was grateful for the release and the fact that she wanted to keep things private, admittedly she was just a distraction from Gabi. Troy shrugged, "I'm just a little bit over it."

"Only you can be over getting laid." Chad looked around in the darkness before letting out another sigh. "Let's get outta here before someone finds us."

Troy nodded and got up to follow Chad. They walked around a bit until they heard laughing from behind the Arts and Craft Building. When they followed the sound they stumbled upon Gabriel and his buddies.

"Hey man! Cool Nerf gun!" Gabriel greeted them, shooting a grin to all his friends, most of them guys from his cabin. Then he turned that giant smile on Troy. "Want some?" he said waving a bottle of schnapps clutched in his hand.

Troy glanced around, hating how close they were to his uncle's office. "Shouldn't you guys be like, out in the woods or something, with that?" Drinking in the woods was much safer than drinking behind the Arts and Craft Building, not that these idiots would realize that. It seemed like they had been passing the bottle around for a while.

"We'd probably be better off by the lake," Chad said while decided to take a seat on a tree stump. He set his Nerf gun off to the side and got comfortable. Apparently they were staying.

 _Great._

"Nah," Nathan said taking the bottle and having a sip. "It would take too long to get to the woods, and there are a few people at the lake already. Bunch of snitches, too." He laughed, and so did the other guys.

"So I hear you've been entertaining Ursula these days," Gabriel smiled.

Troy filled with unease. "Who are you talking about?"

"You know who. Sammie. Whatever her name is." Gabriel thought about it for a moment then shook his head. "I can't remember. I'm blaming the schnapps." He cracked up, like what he said was so damn funny.

It wasn't. Troy felt irritated. "Samantha."

"Right. She's like the welcoming wagon around here," Gabriel said with a smirk. "Haven't met a guy who hasn't lit that fire, if you know what I mean."

Jackass.

No one said anything as they continued to pass the bottle around. Troy didn't talk, his mind twisted over the many things he could be doing right now, preferably with Gabi, the girl who was the sister to the biggest jackass he had ever met.

Just the thought left a sour feeling in his stomach.

"So you and my sister."

Troy tensed up. "I haven't touched your sister."

He didn't have to look over to know Chad was mid-eye roll.

Gabriel smiled, "I know. I have eyes all over this place. I always know what's going on."

Troy bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Right."

Gabriel shrugged, "No hard feelings, it's just that she's my little sister, you know. I have to put the fear of God into some of the guys around here."

"Right," Troy nodded. "You're just being an older brother."

"Exactly," Gabriel shrugged, "She's not the smartest when it comes to guys. She doesn't know what they're thinking half the time. But I do." Gabriel shook his head. "It's my job to protect her."

 _Protect or smother._ Troy just nodded along as he watched the bottle go around the circle again. What if his uncle came across them? He would get sent home, no questions asked. His dad would be so pissed he wouldn't even bother sending him to juvie. He would probably just murder Troy in his sleep.

 _Rest in peace, Troy._

"She's into some guy named Dillon. I had to give him the lecture the other day," Gabriel said handing the bottle to him, "He had some stupid idea to put the moves on her at the bonfire."

Troy nodded. That explained _a lot_. He suddenly felt bad for her. She was just trying to live her life and her brother was constantly interfering. Troy took a quick swig from the bottle before passing it off to Chad. If only Gabriel knew how upset Gabriella had been that night.

That meant Dillon liked her, and she liked him, so her wish would come true. She would probably end up with Dillon this summer; they could have a cute little camp romance and then go their separate ways come August.

His stomach flipped again and this time there was a throbbing sensation in his temple. He shouldn't be jealous. He had no reason to be jealous. He wasn't interested in her, not like that.

He shouldn't be.

"Anyway, I'm happy we could come to an understanding." Gabriel wrapped an arm around Troy's shoulder. "Chad says you're a really awesome guy, and I think Chad pretty awesome so logically we should all be pretty great friends."

Not if he could help it.

Gabriella wandered to the lifeguard tower. Troy was on duty today, and she knew for a fact her brother was out on a canoe with his campers. She double checked. _Twice._

As she walked the trail, the white wooden lifeguard tower slowly came into view. She squinted at the sun, lifting her hand up to shield her eyes, as she took in the dark-sandy brown- haired, golden skinned Troy sitting there with the whistle between his lips. He wore red swim trunks that looked very lifeguard-official, and sunglasses that covered his eyes. With no shirt on and a baseball hat, Troy sat at the top of the tower, the breeze rustling the ends of his wavy brown hair this way and that.

She was pretty sure plenty of girls swooned and gasped at the sight of him.

Not her. Not at this particular moment. Her mind was full of Dillon cute, sweet, always "too shy to talk to her" Dillon. Last night he actually sat next to her on the dock and they actually had a full-blown conversation. With words. Real words.

She gave herself a mental pep talk as she approached the lifeguard tower. She would keep it short and sweet. Ask him for advice and then leave.

She stopped just at the base of the tower and glanced up at him. His chin was slumped forward into his neck and towards his chest, and his baseball hat was askew. He wore mirrored sunglasses, and they gave nothing away.

"Hey?"

No reply.

Taking a deep breath in search of courage she called again. "Hey Troy? Can I ask you something?"

Still no reply. What the heck was wrong with this guy? Was he asleep?

No way.

She stepped forward and wrapped her fingers around the wooden structure, trying to give it a shake, but it was solid as a rock. "Come on, stop ignoring me. I already checked my brother isn't around."

He said nothing. He didn't even move. She thought she heard a soft snuffling sound, almost like a snore.

He couldn't be.

"Troy!" she yelled his name, not caring if anyone heard her. There was so much noise surrounding them she doubted anyone was paying her any mind. And he was on lifeguard duty, supposed to be watching out for the safety of others.

She was fairly certain he was freaking sleeping.

Deciding the hell with it, she grabbed hold of the slats of the lifeguard tower and climbed up until she was on top right next to Troy, who was still freaking sleeping.

Her gaze dropped to the whistle that hung from a thick red cord around his neck. Without thought she reached over and grabbed it, her fingertips grazing the warm, firm skin of his chest. Ignoring the tingles that raced up her arm at that tiny bit of contact, she wrapped her lips around the whistle and blew as hard as she could.

His entire body lurched forward, and he felt her slender fingers wrap around his arm trying to steady him. He sat straight up pushing his sunglasses on to his head, knocking off his baseball cap so that it fell to the ground below. He looked to his right and was surprised to see Gabi.

She was sitting on the bench beside him now, a smug smile curling her damn near perfect lips. She released her hold on him, and he scooted away from her as much as he could. He shouldn't be this close to her in the daylight … Was she crazy!

"What are you doing here?" he muttered, scrubbing a hand over his face. He blinked hard, his head fuzzy.

"You were asleep on the job, when you're supposed to be watching out for all the campers in the lake." Her voice was light and airy, as if she just discovered something totally awesome.

Which she did. She discovered something she could totally use against him.

"What, are you taking over my job?" he sneered, trying to go for mean and surly, but she saw right through him.

"No, but I should. I'm a way better lifeguard than you right about now." She flicked her hair behind her shoulder, still wearing that smug smile.

Despite feeling shitty at being caught sleeping, he couldn't help but think the smug smile was a good look for her.

"Why are you here, Gabi?" he asked softly, going for a different tactic. He didn't want to fight with this girl. He didn't want her hating him either. He sensed she needed an ally. And truth be told he needed one too. He was tired of spending this summer on edge.

"I need your advice." She smiled sweetly, her cheeks turning pink, like they were prone to do. He wondered if her skin was hot to the touch.

He wondered what she would do if he reached out and touched her to see.

"Advice on?"

"Boys."

"Nope." Hell no.

Her mouth fell open as she sputtered. "But, you're the only one I can talk to about this."

He held up his hand and started ticking off names, "Sharpay, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, the lunch lady, Samantha-"

"What are you doing?"

"Naming everyone else you could talk to about this."

"You know what I mean," she gave him a look that made him feel pinned to his spot. And unfortunately, yeah… -he knew what she meant.

"Fine. Five minutes, what do you want to know?"

Gabriella shrugged, "How do you know when to make a move?"

"You don't. He does."

Gabriella brows furrowed, "But how do I let him know it's okay to make the move?"

"When he moves in, don't pull away."

"What if he's not moving in?"

Troy narrowed his eyes and let out a sigh. "What is it exactly you want to know?"

"I want him to kiss me."

For a moment it felt like he had been sucker punched. He didn't say anything just pretended to think. She smelled good. Her hair was wavy, and it blew into her face, irritating her, so she brushed it away again and again. He swore she was wearing eye makeup; her eyes looked a little darker. _Why?_ Did she do it to impress Dillon?

"The trick is you have to find that someone who doesn't need your words to know it's time to kiss you." He turned towards her a bit, "He'll kiss you when the moment is right."

"Oh." She pouted a little and it was beyond adorable, so much so that he caught himself leaning towards her slightly. He changed course and gave her a friendly nudge.

"Appreciate the magic of the first kiss. It could be the last time you own your heart."

She smiled, "How do you know so much?"

"Haven't you heard? I have a reputation."

She laughed. "You reputation lately is pretty standoff-ish. They all talk about you, you know."

"Oh I know," Troy said bringing his sunglasses back over his eyes so she couldn't get a read on him. He didn't know why she remained up in the tower with him. He sort of wanted her gone. Yet another part of him wanted her to stay. "People around here live for gossip." He waited for a moment, sure she would leave soon. After all, her being up here in the tower with him probably wasn't going unnoticed.

And Gabriel had eyes everywhere.

"Are you really supposed to be in juvie right now?"

This girl. There was something about her. Something that made him want her to stick around. To talk to her, learn more about her. Maybe even give her some grief in hope that she would dish some back out at him. He raised his sunglasses to get a good long look at her. "You want to know _my_ secrets?"

"I want you to know you can trust me with them. This friendship works both ways, you know."

Now it was Troy's turn to laugh, "So we're friends now?"

"I'd like to think so," she returned the smile, her cheeks still a little pink, the wind sending her hair everywhere, though she had given up trying to tame it. They didn't say anything and it was… -okay.

And weird. So weird because he couldn't get a read on this girl and he wanted to.

"I'm off shift at five," he said for whatever reason he wasn't sure. "Where are you supposed to be then?"

"I'll be finishing up in my arts and crafts session." Gabriella smiled, "We're making dream-catchers."

Troy huffed, "Lame."

She stood, wobbling a little on her feet, and for a brief, terrifying moment he had the image of her falling from the lifeguard tower and plummeting to the ground. He almost reached out to grab her.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" she asked, clearly confused. "I could tell your uncle about your little nap out here. He would probably be really mad at you."

Her confusion, the way she was looking at him, made him feel like shit. He couldn't be mean to her. Not even after she threatened him.

"Sorry," he bit out. She had no idea what a big deal that just was. He never said sorry about anything. "Swim tonight?"

Gabriella lifted her chin, her expression a little hesitant. "Fine," she muttered before turning around and heading down the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

She was an idiot to agree to see him tonight. She was nervous about this, afraid of waiting out here alone, by herself. Had it been this weird when she was here five nights ago? Back when she was wallowing in her own pity party. When she hadn't been standing here waiting like an idiot for Troy Bolton?

This was supposed to be the summer she was brave, not stupid.

Summer camp was just as clichéd as the movies. And that wasn't an insult. She liked Mike, the camp director. He was sort of odd and crazy yet lovable. Betty, who ran the Arts and Crafts Building, was a hippie and wore flowing skirts and flowers in her hair. Boys checked out the girls, and little kids ran circles around the counselors every night no matter what they were trying to do, even on game night.

It was game night tonight, and this time she didn't care about missing it. They held game night on the second night and it was nothing but chaos the entire time. No one would miss her, and besides, Martha was covering for her.

"Here's another tip," Troy's voice surprised her, and she spun around to see him letting himself into the pool area. "We always want what we can't have. If you're always eager to him, always saying yes, and jumping at his every request, he's going to get tired of you."

"That's rude."

Troy pulled off his shirt without hesitation, revealing his bulging biceps. Her heart flipped over itself seeing him like that, all relaxed and cute and _Whoa_ she really needed to stop thinking about Troy that way.

Besides, Troy was too intense, too much for her. She didn't care how sweet or helpful he had been. Dillon was more her speed, more her taste.

He sauntered over to where she stood, reaching out to tug on the ends of her ponytail. "If you play hard to get, he will work that much harder to get you."

Mute, she nodded. He was terribly close. She could smell him, all soapy clean and fresh. He took a step back and removed his shoes, kicking them over to rest alongside his shirt. She watched the shoes, almost afraid to look anywhere else, because she had the distinct feeling he was checking her out.

And for some reason she didn't know, she was letting him.

"Take your dress off," he strode towards the pool, and she watched him go, her gaze locked on his back. She had never given a guy's back much thought before. Troy's was smooth-skinned and tan from the sun, his muscles shifting with his every movement. His shoulders were impossibly broad and his hips were narrow and those swim trunks hung a little low. Almost scandalously low.

Her entire body went hot from the direction of her thoughts, she shook her head once. _Get over it._ She didn't need distracting thoughts about Troy. Not when she had Dillon.

He dove into the pool creating a splash and then turned to face her, his disappointment clear. He fully expected her to follow after him, and she wanted to. But her fear kept her feet firmly planted where she was.

"Come on, Gabi," he said, his voice low. "Join me."

Finally summoning up the courage, she shrugged out of her swimsuit cover up and made her way towards the pool, sitting on the edge of the shallow end. "So tell me?" she asked, deciding to take control of the conversation. "What keeps you up at night?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he smirked as he leaned back and began to float.

"I would," she said, resting her palms on the floor behind her and beginning to kick slowly in the water.

Troy shifted and stood up right, the water barely reaching his mid-section. "Always with the questions. Tell you what, join me and I'll tell you."

Gripping the edge of the pool, she leaned forward and took a deep breath, her gaze lifting to Troy's. His eyes were locked on her chest and she glanced down, seeing the way her position gave her some major cleavage. Warmth bloomed deep within her at the thrill that he was actually checking her out. Little ol'her, Gabi, the nobody.

With Troy, she never felt like a nobody.

She pushed off into the water with a small splash. Once she was over the temperature shock she made her way over to where he was. She blinked up at him, water clinging to her eyelashes, sliding down her cheeks. "So tell me."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're pushy?" his breath fanned across her face, minty fresh like he must've just brushed his teeth or was chewing gum. She closed her eyes for the briefest moment, trying to calm the swirl of confusion running through her.

"No," she smiled as she came closer. "In fact, Gabriel's always been the pushy one. I'm just the push over."

He sent her a look, one that she couldn't quite understand. "You're the only girl I've ever met who points out her own flaws."

"That can't be true," Gabriella corrected, shocked by his statement. "We all tend to think we're flawed."

"Yeah, but no girl I've ever known actually points out flaws to me."

He said nothing else, and she didn't know how to react or what to say next. They stood there in the water his eyes just watching her with a serious expression. She looked down at the water, afraid he might actually see something if he kept looking at her that way.

"My mom died four years ago, when I was fourteen."

"I'm so sorry," she automatically said feeling awful. She couldn't imagine losing her mother. She wouldn't know what to do or how she would take it.

"You don't have to apologize." He shrugged his shoulders. "She committed suicide."

Gabriella inhaled sharply.

"It was just… it was hard. I was scared and mad. Mad at my mom for leaving me. Confused. My dad retreated. He didn't want to talk about it, or talk about her. He acted like he wanted to just move on and pretend she never existed."

"That sounds awful," she said softly.

"It was. Suddenly it was just the two of us on our own. Things kind of…fell apart." Troy hesitated. "He worked all the time, left me alone a lot… then I started getting into trouble."

She remembered the rumors she heard about him being a criminal, and how Sharpay had declared him even hotter when she heard that bit of gossip. Gabriella didn't want to believe the stories at the time, and he seemed so harmless to her that she hadn't given the rumors any thought. But now…

"Like, throw me in juvie, threaten me with jail and probation type trouble." He watched her with a curious expression. "Does that change your mind about me?"

She frowned. "Why would it change my mind about you?"

He shrugged. "I don't have a squeaky clean record like your boy, Dillon." His lips lifted up at the corners in an almost-smile. "And you strike me as the kind of girl where stuff like that matters."

"Oh," she said, at a loss for words. The fact that her opinion of him mattered so much made her feel flutter inside. "Do you still do those things whatever it was you did that got you in trouble?"

He looked away, squinting as he watched the sky darken. "Not in a while. I'm under constant watch by my uncle. That's why I'm here, actually. My dad didn't know what to do with me."

His admission made her heart ache. Did he feel unwanted? If her parents shipped her off to camp because they didn't know what else to do with her, she would feel that way.

"I think everyone's allowed to make a mistake or two."

This was pure torture- spending time with Gabi, trying to focus on giving tips about getting Dillon's attention when all he really wanted to do was kiss her for being so understanding about his past.

Dillon was an idiot.

And her ass in those bright pink bikini bottoms. God, did he want to touch that ass in those bright pink bikini bottoms. But he couldn't do that. Couldn't touch. Shouldn't even be thinking about it. He scrubbed his hand over his face.

Dillon was such an idiot.

"So I was thinking…" she said as she turned over and began floating on her back, her chest bobbing above the water, giving him a perfect view of her- _pay attention_ \- she was saying something.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath. "What do you want me to do?"

"Maybe you could talk to Dillon? Figure what he's thinking?"

 _Hell no._ "And why would I want to know what he's thinking?"

She giggled and heaven help him, the sound of it made him smile.

"Because I need to know," she said, her voice wistful. "I'm horrible at flirting, but maybe if I knew some insider information I cou-"

"What do you mean you don't know how to flirt?" he interrupted. He didn't want to talk to Dillon. He didn't want to be her inside man.

She stood up right. "I don't know. I just, I can't."

Troy lifted a hand to his chest in mock hurt, "Do you know how many fantastic fantasies you just ruined for me?"

"Shut up," she splashed the water, dousing him. "Not all of us speak flirt as a second language."

Troy held up his hands in surrender to avoid being splashed in the face. "I don't flirt. I'm just _extra_ nice to people who are _extra_ attractive."

"What a load of-"

"Someone could probably write a book about your cheeks called _Fifty Shades of Red_." He interrupted her as he took a step closer, the water rippling between them gently. They were incredibly close, like _intimate_ - _hug_ and he- _could-kiss_ -her close. He stared at her, cataloging her every feature.

"Lesson two, when someone _is_ flirting with you…cooperate."

She inhaled sharply. After a moment she opened her mouth, "If you were a library book…I'd check you out?" The last part was shaky.

Troy winced. "Please tell me that you've never said that to anyone."

"Gabriel has," her nose wrinkled.

Well. Enough said. Troy inched closer, his body making hers retreat against the edge of the pool. "Flirting is the gentle art of making a man feel pleased with himself. Try again."

She straightened a little, accepting his challenge. "My, what big muscles you have," she said in a voice a little higher than normal. "Do you like, totally work out?" she asked giving him a shove, though he didn't move a muscle. He just grinned at her in response. He wasn't going make it that easy.

"Try again," he said, shifting so that he was beside the edge of the pool. Both of them were looking up at the stars now. "You can do better than that."

"At least one of us believes it," Gabriella said, leaning back against the edge of the pool next to him.

Troy sighed, "Look at all those stars. Sometimes, I wish I could name them all, then I could impress girls with my knowledge."

She raised her arm and pointed to a cluster of stars. "See that one? That's Orion. He's a warrior. You can see his armor, and his belt, and if you look at his shoulder, in your peripheral vision you can see the dagger hanging from his belt."

 _Was she serious?_ "That's awesome. Show me another."

She leaned in closer, her arm resting against his, sending warmth zinging through his body. "That one, shaped like a cooking pan is called the Great Bear, or The Big Dipper. The sides of the pan there," she pointed straight up, "They point directly to the North Star, the star by which all the ancient sailors navigated."

Huh. He smirked. "I was right."

"What do mean? Right about what?"

"That's an awesome flirting tactic."

He caught her eye, relieved to see she was smiling. Then he nudged her. "Don't over think it. You could seduce others with your awkwardness." It was working on him.

"I'm not _that_ awkward."

He laughed. She flashed out a fist to punch his arm, but he caught her hand even while he was looking up at the stars. He held her fist in his large hand for a second before turning back to her. "I think you're cute."

Her smile faded. "How do you do that?" she motioned at the space between them. "I don't know where I stand with you. And I don't know what I mean to you. Yet every time we're close I feel like …"

"Like what?" he asked when she didn't continue.

When she didn't say anything he lowered his mouth to her lips, and kissed her. He teased her lips open under his. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue touched hers. Heat flickered through his body, igniting a fuse in him he couldn't tamp down.

Except she shoved him away. Hard.

"What was that? I mean, like, _what the hell_? You can't just keep going around kissing me without notice all the time. It's rude. You're rude." She climbed out of the pool.

"Sorry." He watched her as she began pacing. "I…don't know what came over me. But whatever it was, it's catching." He paused as she stalked back and forth by the pool. "Are you trying to wear a hole in the concrete?"

She stopped in front of him, a look of bewilderment in her eyes. Hell, he wanted to kiss her again. Instead he got out of the pool. "You okay?"

Without speaking, she swiped some strands of hair off her face and nodded. She looked at his lips for a good three seconds, and he was about to drop the entire situation when she looked up. When she gazed into his eyes for an instant, he slipped further into… what? He'd been around the block with his share of girls, but he had never felt something like this.

She came to him slowly. Her eyes squeezed shut as she came up on tip toe. Then she kissed him. Quick. Short. Just a peck.

"And that was?" he wondered as he watched her hesitantly open her eyes.

"I'm not sure," she looked up at him, "I just wanted to try it. I've never kissed anyone on my own."

"You might want to practice that." He couldn't help but smile. "It should look a lot less like you would rather be getting your head examined."

"Seriously," she punched his arm again. He let her this time.

Troy woke up early. He didn't know what the others had been doing last night, probably poker, but when he had gotten back to the bunk last night around 2 a.m. they were still awake.

It wasn't that he didn't like them. He just tried to avoid too much interaction with them. Gabi was right about his reputation. It was pretty bad. He knew most of the stories circling around camp. Hell, some of them were pretty entertaining. Graffiti, drag racing, general hooliganism. Even one about him having a pack-a-day habit. He didn't even smoke.

From his bunk, he had heard about who had hookups with other counselors, who was on anxiety meds and selling them, who'd claimed he needed to feel the fear and stop being a pussy. He'd learned how Chad lost his virginity, and that one of them hadn't yet. When he listened to that particular conversation, he'd been sure that they would call him out. But they didn't.

Troy wiped his brow. Today he was helping one of the other counselors with the preliminaries for swimming- a class filled with little ones who didn't know how to swim. It was an easy class, one he could teach on his own really, but his uncle always preferred two counselors for every camp event. They did the usual- had the kids kick the water, stand in the water, then hold the edge of the pool and let their bodies stretch out before they started kicking again.

There was a method to the madness. The campers needed to go through every one of those steps to slowly become more comfortable in the water. The system was lame but it worked every time. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kelsi and Chad walking towards the mini golf area.

Chad said he'd been coming here for a while. Maybe that was long enough to get some information on Gabi's wonder boy.

"Hey Chad," he called out.

He watched as Chad gave Kelsi his clipboard and raced over towards him. "Sup man?"

"Do you know anything about this Dillon kid?" Troy squinted in the sunlight at Chad who was leaning against the chain-link fence.

"Shouldn't you be watching them?"

"No one's screaming," Troy glanced back at all the swimmers kicking up water behind them with their bellies in the water. "Dillon? Anything?" Troy questioned as he turned back to chad.

"Why?"

Troy didn't answer right away. Instead he just sent Chad a look, one that must have been obvious because Chad's eyes rolled upward.

"What part of stay away from her do you not understand?" Chad cursed as pushed off the chain-link fence.

"The part where I let a little punk like Gabriel tell me what to do," Troy answered as turned he around and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you know anything or not?"

For a moment he thought Chad walked off. He was about to turn and check when he heard Chad let out a frustrated grunt.

"He's always with his friends. He hangs out a lot by the lake. Comes from a wealthy family. He's into boats, skiing, anything water-related really." Chad took a moment to think, then as an afterthought he snapped his fingers, "He was flirting with Kelsi last year when she was a junior counselor and he was just a camper. She wouldn't take the bait though; Kelsi's a good girl. _She stays away from the campers_."

Troy rolled his eyes. "He sounds boring."

"Compared to your rap sheet, maybe." Chad took a step away from the chain-link fence and began clapping. "Awesome, Emma! Looking good."

Troy smiled and offered a wave as Emma Danforth, one of his guppies came up from the water and cheered at her accomplishment.

Turning his attention back to Dillon he thought about last night, listening to Gabriella list off all those constellations. "Is he smart?"

Chad winced, "Smart?" The look on his face said it all.

Maybe not.

"He says dumb stuff, and makes everyone laugh. It's part of his charm, I guess."

Troy frowned.

"Listen, he's very nice, entertaining," Chad said wiping his hands on his shorts. "Do you want me to find out if he's into you? I could totally picture you guys holding hands, watching the sunset."

"Not unless you want to wake up in the middle of the lake."

"Yo, Bolton? Am I teaching solo or what?" one of the other counselors called out.

"Got to go." Troy pushed himself off the fence and headed back to his guppy class.

"I know how to play," Gabriella said, shaking off Nathan's hand from her arm.

"I'm just trying to help improve your technique, Gabi."

"I'm sorry but when did you become a professional mini golf instructor and forget to tell the rest of us?"

Nathan grunted, "You're so stubborn."

"If I had asked for help, I would accept your help."

Gabriel joined in. "That's the issue. You never ask for help."

Taylor's, Nathan's, Gabriella's, and Gabriel's cabins had been scheduled for mini golf together. So far, it was the longest afternoon activity of her life. She hated mini golf. She analyzed the positions of the trees around them, hoping she wouldn't hit any of them. Nature had provided plenty of obstacles in the camp's old golf course.

"Because I don't need help. Now back up before I whack you all in the head with this."

Nathan took a large deliberate step back.

She hit the ball. It rolled within five feet of the hole way closer than where Nathan's sat, ten feet from hers. "So there."

Nathan rolled his eyes as if he wished Fate had taught her a lesson right then and there, and he was frustrated it didn't. Maybe he should open his eyes and see that Fate might've been trying to teach _him_ a lesson.

"You go girl," Taylor held up her hand for a celebratory high-five.

"Thanks." Gabriella smacked Taylor's palm. She glanced back at her brother and stuck her tongue out.

Gabriella saw Gabriel and Nathan exchange a look, and based on Gabriel's sly smile, she knew they had secretly agreed on some form of punishment for her behavior.

She hated having a brother sometimes.

It wasn't until they were close to the end of the course that Gabriel placed a hand on her arm holding her back as the others moved forward to the last hole. "How hard is it to let a guy feel useful occasionally?"

"What?

"Would it have killed you to listen to his pointers back there?"

Gabriella glanced over her shoulder in time to see Nathan tripping on of the campers with his golf club, then back to Gabriel. Why would Nathan need to feel useful? Had something made him feel useless? Was something going on with him that he'd talked to Gabriel about? A surge of annoyance ran through her. "Yes. It might've killed me."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and headed for the rest of the group. "No wonder you don't date."

That stopped her cold.

For lunch Gabriella pushed around her tater tots and wondered about what Gabriel had said. Was it true? Was she being too strong armed? Too standoffish? Too stubborn?

"Is the food that bad?" Troy voice sounded, and Gabriella's head perked up. She shouldn't be as excited as she was to hear his voice but she couldn't help it.

"Your boy Dillon is boring. He likes boats and skiing. Comes from a rich family and word around camp is he's a _really swell_ guy." Troy grabbed a tatter tot off her plate and ate it. "These aren't that bad."

"Do you think I should ask him to show me how to sail?" That would make someone feel useful, wouldn't it?

"Do you even like sailing?"

"Never been. Wouldn't know."

Troy shrugged. "Well consider this the end of my recon mission. My sexuality was questioned because of you. I think I might go smash something to assert my manhood."

"Okay, Hulk Boy," she teased.

"Hulk Man, to you."

And just like that he was gone. She shouldn't feel so disappointed. After all, they were just friends. Or flirting friends. Or kissing buddies. She wasn't sure. What should she call Troy?

"Hey Gabriella."

She looked up and found Dillon placing his tray down in front of her. Dreamy, handsome, slightly shy Dillon, with his sweet, lopsided smile and his sparkling eyes.

"Hey," a small smile took over her face.

"So, you're friends with him now?" Dillon motioned in the direction Troy had gone.

"Something like that." Gabriella shrugged, "We give each other advice."

Dillon nodded, seemingly to accepting her answer perfectly. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to movie night with me. I could bring a throw blanket that we could sit under. It might be really comfortable."

"Tonight!" She realized that she had yelled in her excitement, so she cleared her throat and tried to calm her voice. "For sure. I'm in."

Her eyes glanced up to see Troy watching her from across the room where he sat on a table rather than a chair. He hunched his shoulders as he looked off to the side listening to something Chad was talking about before he returned his gaze back to her. Were they talking about her? Did Troy talk about her? Did Troy think about her when she wasn't around like she thought about him?

"Great. Um…I look forward to seeing you later. I better get back to my campers. Wouldn't want a riot to arise while I'm gone."

"No," Gabriella sighed returning his smile. "We wouldn't want that."

As soon as he was gone she sat there frozen for a moment thinking about Dillon. Was it typical for her to crush on someone like Dillon? She liked him for his looks and nothing else, considering she didn't really know him. So, did that make her shallow? She wanted to get to know him better, but it was hard. He was always with his friends. And she was always with Troy. Troy. Her thoughts lingered there for what felt like forever, until a bunch of ten-year-old girls approached her table screaming and laughing at the top of their lungs finally snapping her out of her Troy-induced haze.

"What's going on?" Taylor said as she climbed over the bench beside Gabriella to sit.

"Dillon is a great guy, isn't he?"

Taylor smiled, "He's a sweetheart."

Gabriella nodded.

"But what about Troy?"

Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh we're not"

"Oh please," Taylor interrupted her protest. "We know you like Troy. Don't bother coming up with some lame excuse. You like him. It's okay. At one point or another, all of us have liked him in the last few days." Taylor laughed.

But Gabriella didn't. She wanted to look back and see if Troy was still there. But then again, she didn't want him to see her checking for him, either.

"He only talks to you," Taylor nudged. "And trust me that's not for a lack of trying on everyone else's part."

"He's a senior counselor."

"So, what? Counselors hook up all the time," Taylor shrugged. "Sneak off with him tonight during movie night."

"What about Dillon?" Gabriella whispered despite the excitement rising inside her.

"Sharpay and I can handle Dillon."

"Why are you guys helping me?"

Taylor reached for a tatter tot. "Because you're our friend, silly. Plus, you're the one who wanted a summer romance."

"People are starting to talk," Chad warned. "Gabriel is asking questions. I even saw him talking to Dillon outside a while ago. Something's going on."

Troy rolled his eyes. Gabriel was beginning to get on his nerves. It was bad enough constantly watching his every move so that he avoided his uncle's radar. Now he was also trying to avoid Gabriel.

He was already in a sour mood. He felt jealous over Gabriella's constant questions about Dillon. The more they talked, the madder he got. The whole situation was frustrating. It was hard for him to admit even to himself that he was jealous of Dillon. The guy was a clueless idiot; he let Gabriel tell him what to do.

That tool wasn't worth the ground she freaking walked on.

Not that he could tell her, or do anything about it. He couldn't even tell her that he liked her. He couldn't like her. She was off-limits.

Forbidden.

At one point, late last night when he couldn't sleep, he wondered if that made her even more attractive- the forbidden part- and how totally messed up that was. Could it be true? Was he proving that men want what they can't have?

He wasn't sure.

One thing was for sure. He was going to have to take a step back.

"I've got it handled."

"Do you?" Chad asked, "Because I don't think you realize what's at stake here. Remember juvie? This being your last shot? Your uncle buying you a one-way ticket home?"

"I got it," Troy said a little harsher than he intended.

Chad stood up and shook his head has he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just looking out for you man. You'd do the same for me."

Troy nodded, his gaze following Chad as he walked over to a table full of campers. He hated this place.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella spotted Troy instantly. He was working with the projector. Inhaling a shaky breath, she made her way over, coming to a stop when her brother stepped in her path.

"Gabi, what the hell are you doing with Troy?"

Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest. "We're just friends. It's not a big deal."

"You're smarter than this. Can't you see what he's doing?" Gabriel tapped his temple with his pointer finger. "You're going to be the biggest joke at camp."

"He's not trying to make me anything." She believed this. Why couldn't her brother?

"Think about this whole situation logically. Why else would he be spending time with you?"

His words were like a punch in the gut. "Excuse me?"

"I'm being honest. He can have any girl he wants. Why would he choose you?"

Gabriella blinked back angry tears. "Why wouldn't he choose me? I'm cute. I'm funny."

Gabriel sighed as he leaned in closer placing a hand on her forearm as if he was consoling her. "Yeah, you are, but you're not anything special," he stated like it was obvious.

She gasped. It felt like a ten-ton weight sat on her chest. "I can't believe you just said that to me. You're my brother. You're supposed to have my back."

"I'm trying to protect you. What's more likely? Him making a fool of you to get back at me or him thinking you're the hottest girl at camp?"

"Go to hell." Gabriella had no delusions that she was the hottest girl at camp, or the smartest, or the prettiest…—but that didn't mean Troy didn't like her. One thing was for sure; she was done with Gabriel.

Walking away from him she made a straight line for Troy. No longer concerned about insecurities. The moment she approached him he lifted his head from whatever he was fixing on the projector. His eyes darted back behind her where Gabriel was then back at her.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother's an asshole."

Troy smirked as he adjusted another knob. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we get out of here?" Please say yes. She wanted him to take her someplace, anywhere. She just really wanted to be held, listened to, and maybe even kissed.

Troy mouth pressed into a tight thin line. "That's not a good idea, Gabi."

"Why not?" She felt a tear slip and quickly raised a hand to swipe it away. He didn't even react. He acted like she wasn't even there. _Ouch._ She could feel her face heat up. Tears stung her eyes. Her eyes focused on the ground.

"We just need to give it a rest for while alright. People are starting to talk and I'd prefer if they just didn't…all right?"

Not happening. There was only so much rejection a girl could take. Without a word, she spun around and made a beeline out of there.

Gabriel was hot on her tail.

"Gabi, I know you think I'm being a dick, but I'm just trying to protect you."

"I'm not talking to you," she called over her shoulder. Another tear escaped and she quickly wiped it away. Speeding up, she turned and bumped into a solid mass.

"I'm so sorry," Dillon's hand held onto her elbow, keeping her upright. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella turned to look behind her, Gabriel was rounding the corner.

"Let's skip movie night, yeah?"

"Are you sur—"

"I'm sure." Gabriella grabbed his hand and led him down to the lake, relieved when her brother didn't follow. Thankfully, Dillon didn't protest. He just followed behind her until they gained some much-needed distance and she could slow down. Then they walked side by side, his hand still in hers, both quiet as they headed further away from everyone else.

"Want to go to the beach?" he asked her.

She glanced up at him, her nose wrinkling. "Won't other people be there?"

"Probably." He shrugged. "How about the lifeguard tower?"

She was about to protest but, she stopped. "Yeah. We could see the whole lake from up there. And the stars." It was an excellent location.

They scrambled up the slats into the tower. She scooted onto the bench seat and Dillon sat down beside her. Then he opened the blanket and set it down over their laps. _Perfect._

"So, do want to tell me what all that was about?" Dillon asked as he settled in beside her looking out into lake.

She was sure her cheeks were tinted pink, and she lifted her hand to wipe away another tear. "My brother. He's… annoying sometimes."

"What happened?"

Gabriella let out a sigh, shaking her head. She wasn't sure she wanted Dillon to know what happened. What had happened back there? A moment of temporary insanity? She wasn't sure. She also didn't want to hurt Dillon's feelings. He'd been so nice.

"Sometimes it's like I'm standing on the train tracks and I can see the engine coming, yet I refuse to acknowledge it."

Dillon was quiet. He just watched her expectantly, as if there was more to the story. And even though there was, she wasn't going to go into it.

Instead she said, "Gabriel was just trying to control my life like always. He thinks being two minutes older means he's always in charge."

"Isn't that what big brothers do?"

Gabriella frowned. "Yeah. How about we don't talk about Gabriel anymore?"

Dillon nodded and stretched out his arm placing it over her shoulder. She tried to relax into it. Tried to convince herself that she was here because she wanted to be. Not because she wanted to piss Troy off. Although she had no idea why it would. It wasn't like Troy had any feelings for her.

"It's a nice night."

Gabriella nodded. Dillon was right. It was a nice night. She should be enjoying it. "I've always wanted to go sailing."

"Really?" Dillon's eyes lit up. "I love sailing. My dad got me my very own boat. I want to enter the New York YC's Resolute Cup one day."

"What's that?"

"Sailboat racing."

Gabriella made a face, "That's a thing?"

"Well, yeah," Dillon said matter—of—factly. "Sailboat racing is extremely dynamic since you're making many decisions about the wind, responding to your opponents' course changes, and constantly trying to trim your boat for top speed."

"Right," Gabriella responded a little caught off guard.

"I'll take you out boating tomorrow if you like. I mean these boats are pretty shitty but it's the rush of being out on the water that really makes it worth it."

Gabriella nodded.

"Do you think Troy would mind that we're up here?"

Gabriella eyes shifted to his quickly. At the moment, she didn't really care what Troy thought. "No. Not at all."

"Sometimes I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much." Dillon shrugged. "Which is strange, because I'm normally really cool with everyone."

She really wished they wouldn't talk about Troy either. "He'll come around."

"I think he's jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of me and you. I think he likes you."

Gabriella laughed as she thought about what happened back there at the projector. "No I assure you, he doesn't. Seriously, Troy isn't even like that. He's just nice to anything with boobs."

"Don't sell yourself short, Gabriella," Dillon said tilting his head. "You're crazy hot."

That made her smile. It made her giggle. It made her want to run down from the tower and go shove it in her brother's face that she, little Gabriella, was considered _crazy hot._

"That was adorable."

Her eyes looked up at him. "I didn't do anything."

"If you say so." He leaned closer. "So, what do you think?" He kissed her cheek then lingered there. "Would you say we're an us?"

"I'm not sure."

"What if I did this?" he whispered, and turned her face toward his. She knew he was going to kiss her, and she froze in panic. What if she did it wrong? He met her eyes, seeming to ask permission, but she still didn't move. He must've taken that as consent because his lips met hers. They felt exceptionally soft, and she wondered if that meant hers were dry. She wasn't sure exactly what to do, which made her stomach drop to her feet. She was worried it was obvious.

She let him take the lead and it seemed to go okay. She tried to take note of everything he did—the way he moved his head, how he positioned his bottom lip just below hers, the speed of his breath, his hand on her neck— so that next time she'd be better at it.

And that's when she realized she was thinking.

Whenever Troy kissed her, she couldn't even remember where she was half the time, but when Dillon kissed her she worried, she panicked, and she took mental notes about the angle of his head.

"That was amazing," Dillon murmured.

Gabriella lips pulled into a tight smile. "It was something, wasn't it?"

And then he pulled her closer. And she let him.

Three days. That was all it took until he went in search of Gabi, frustration filling him when he couldn't find her anywhere. He had to start his lifeguard tower shift in less than fifteen minutes and he had no clue where she was.

Luckily enough, he ran into Sharpay and Martha who were on out on the volleyball court with their campers. If anyone knew where she was, they would.

"Hey!" he shouted, crooking his finger when everyone turned to look at him, their brows lowered in puzzlement. "Come here," he said to both junior counselors.

They bounded over to where he stood, both staring at him with knowing glares.

"What do you want?" Sharpay asked.

He could see the disdain and the curiosity blazing in their eyes. He was opening himself up to all sorts of questions—and rumors—by talking to them. But he had no choice. "I'm hoping maybe one of you, uh, knows where Gabi is?"

They both turned to each other, matching smirks on their faces before Martha asked, "Why would we tell you that?"

Troy's eyes shot upward as he let out a small curse. "I need to talk to her."

"About?" Sharpay integrated as she propped a hand on her hip.

"She's with Dillon you know," Martha chimed in.

Troy nodded. "I'm aware. I just want to talk to her."

Martha rolled her eyes and began walking back to the volleyball court.

What the hell? His eyes shifted to Sharpay who was eyeing him with caution. "She's in the Arts and Crafts Building."

Relief flooded him and he took off, yelling thanks over his shoulder. He didn't care about having her friends' approval. He avoided her for the past three days, which wasn't cool. Despite his wariness, and his persistence in avoiding her, he missed her. A lot.

He wanted to make her smile. Seeing her happy did something to his chest that made it feel tight, like he could hardly breathe. That night when she came up to him it was gut wrenching not to go after her. He didn't want her to cry. He didn't want to be the reason she cried. Then he saw his Uncle Mike making his way through the crowd and he knew he just couldn't risk it.

Truth? His reaction to her made him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to feeling like this, like he wanted something—someone—he couldn't have. He had been angry and sad before, when he lost his mom and wanted her back so damn badly. He was pissed at everyone for a while back then. It felt like the world was coming to an end. But eventually he had to move on. Life didn't let you stop no matter how hard you tried to make it slow down.

His mother's death was the only thing he could relate to his confusing feelings for Gabi, which messed with his head. How could losing his mom compare to losing any and all potential contact with Gabi? He knew he wasn't in love with her—how could he be? He barely knew her. But maybe she was the first girl who had entered his life that could possibly matter.

And he didn't know what to do with that.

He threw himself into work, trying to focus on what he needed to do versus what he wanted to do. He was assisted Brian with the beginners' swimming lessons twice a week in mornings. He helped Chad with the bonfire pit for the night activities. Just last night he told a ghost story, scaring the crap out of ten-year-olds so that they ran shrieking for their cabins.

That had been fun. Chad and Troy had gotten a good laugh out of that one. Even Uncle Mike chuckled, telling Troy that he was glad that he was "coming around."

Whatever that meant.

All of that slipped his mind the moment the Arts and Crafts Building came into view. He slowed down, going over in his mind exactly how he should approach her. He didn't want to barge into the room and go right up to her. He couldn't cause a scene. Subtlety. He needed to be subtle.

He slipped inside the building and remained against the back wall where no one really noticed him. Betty was at her desk, her head bent as she assembled something. His gazed searched the room until he found her.

Gabi. Suddenly there was relief in his heart. He didn't even realize his heart had been aching.

She was sitting at the table near the front of the room, putting together what looked like a picture frame made from popsicle sticks. Well, she was really helping her group of little ones, who spotted him quickly.

Screw the subtlety plan.

He went straight to her table and stood behind her, waiting for her to look up and acknowledge him. But she wouldn't. He knew she saw him, he could tell by the subtle shift of her head in his direction.

"I need to talk you," Troy whispered.

She kept her gaze locked on the half-completed picture frame in front of her. "Go away."

Hurt, he blew out a harsh breath and knelt beside her, not caring who was watching. He noticed Taylor sitting at another table, her eyes wide as she studied them together. He knew he was giving the room a full show for their gossipy conversations over dinner later, but he really didn't care. He needed to talk to Gabriella before he started his shift.

"I know that we haven't talked the last few days, but I've been busy."

That caught her attention. She turned her head towards him, her gaze meeting his for what felt like the first time in forever. "Busy doing what? Avoiding me?"

He chuckled, surprised and impressed that she called him out. "Yeah I'm an asshole."

Her eyes widened as she looked around the table at all the watching eyes. "Troy, I don't think this is the right place."

"Well, I need to get to work. I don't have much time."

"Well, I'm busy."

"Right," Troy stood up. "Because popsicle stick frames are coveted works of art." He snorted.

She glared at him and regretted the remark. This was getting him nowhere. Scooting down again he moved closer, pushing himself between her chair and the girl sitting next to her, offering an "excuse me" when he bumped her. He leaned his arm on the table placing his hand as close to Gabriella's without touching it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

Her head jerked toward him, her face close. Kissing close. Not that he was about to do anything like that in the middle of a room full of campers. "That's not going to get you off the hook," her voice trembled.

"Look," Troy pleaded. "I have to help lead the hike tonight." He really didn't want to do it, but his uncle pretty much said he had to. It was an annual thing, and they needed every counselor on duty.

She still said nothing.

"Come on, Gabi. Talk to me."

Glancing up, she stared at him quietly. It was then that he noticed how quiet the room was. Everyone was watching them. Even Betty was watching them with unmistakable interest.

Him coming in here was probably not the smartest move.

Backing away from her table without another word, he went to the other side of the room. A countertop ran the entire stretch of the wall, containing shelves and cubbies below filled with all sorts of crafting stuff. A row of narrow shelves housed colorful construction paper, and he pulled out a bright blue sheet.

A jar of markers stood nearby. He grabbed a black pen, uncapped it and wrote a quick note, pausing as he thought about each word. For once, he cared. He didn't want to screw this up.

Once he was done he folded the paper into an airplane, taking his time as he carefully pressed each fold into the paper so the damn thing would fly properly.

If it didn't, he would feel like a jackass.

Once he deemed it good enough, he moved back across the room, closer to Gabi's table, and held the paper airplane between his fingers, practicing his throw. Working up the courage, he glanced around, and saw that few other girls were blatantly watching him. Heaven help him. This story would be around the camp by the end of the night. Uncle Mike would probably know all about it, too.

Screw it. He might look bad by doing this. He should walk away and forget about the brief time he spent with Gabi, but he couldn't. He couldn't think about breaking the rules, about forbidden relationships. The minute he saw her, saw how hurt and angry she was, he had to get back in her good graces. He wanted to spend more time with her.

He aimed the airplane towards her pretty brunette head and let it sail through the air. It landed on top of the table, right beside her elbow, and she glanced down at it before she turned in her chair and looked back him, surprise lighting her eyes.

He nodded, and then turned to leave. He was definitively going to be late for his shift.

Gabriella stared at the carefully folded paper airplane, tilted on its side where it rested on the table.

It was from Troy.

She couldn't believe he'd come into the building like he did, like some sort of determined hero straight out of a romance novel, demanding that she talk to him. She'd been so embarrassed, she couldn't even look at him and once she finally did, he flat out took her breath away, which was so confusing. She wasn't sure how to react or what to say.

He was wearing a white T-shirt with bold red lettering across the chest that said "lifeguard," and he had on the red shorts. He was somehow tanner than the last time she had seen him, and he had his sunglasses shoved on top of his head, something he seemed to do a lot.

The fact that she even knew that tiny detail about him was weird. She shouldn't pay attention to those tiny details. She wasn't supposed to like Troy. Not like that.

She was supposed to like Dillon. I mean everyone was so happy that they were together, and she appreciated everyone's matchmaking efforts. Dillon was great. He was sweet, sensible, timid, trusting.

She had a dog like that once.

A labored sigh escaped her. What the hell was the matter with her?

She reached for the paper airplane, her entire body tingling with anticipation. Was there a message inside? Or did he just throw it at her to be a pain in the ass? No, there had to be a message. She turned the airplane on its side. The left wing had the words "open me" scrawled across it in black marker.

So she opened it.

He'd constructed the plane out of multiple complicated folds, and she had to admit, she was impressed—not that she knew much about the art of folding a paper airplane. Troy sure did, though. The guy was a complete mystery—one she told herself she didn't need to figure out.

She tried to stay away from him. She thought it was best to keep her distance. It had proved hard, though. She found herself staring at him every time he was nearby, always sure to look away when she thought he might catch her. He seemed to be spending a lot of time alone, which she thought was weird.

For some reason, it was like she couldn't resist Troy. It was so strange. This whole thing started because of Dillon, but she was sure she didn't like him anymore.

But Troy? She was pretty sure she liked him. She liked him a lot.

She opened the paper and smoothed her hand over the wrinkles, not letting herself read the note yet. She wanted to draw this moment out. Instead she studied his handwriting. It was scrawled across the page, all sharp slashes and angles. She liked it. His handwriting fit him.

Unable to resist any longer, she started to read.

 _Gabi,_

 _I'm sorry for being such a jerk and ignoring you. I really hope you won't shut me out. I miss you. Maybe we could even talk tonight, and not about Dillon, either. I'd much rather talk about us._

 _Yours,_

 _Troy_

It took everything within her not to clutch the note to her chest and sigh like a lovesick fool. _Holy crap._ Of course, she was going to talk to him tonight.

"I'm guessing his apology just got accepted."

Gabriella looked up to see Taylor crouched down beside her looking at the letter in her hands.

"I don't know," Gabriella said, letting the letter fall flat onto table. This was a lot. What did he mean by "Yours, Troy," anyway? It sounded very…intimate. Boyfriend-ish even, though she was totally jumping to conclusions with that. She had no idea how to deal with that sort of thing.

Though she wanted to.

Frowning, she skimmed her fingers over the words he wrote just for her, tracing each letter, memorizing every word.

"Girl, you got it bad," Taylor giggled as she nudged Gabriella.

"What do I do?" Gabriella said picking up the note again.

Taylor skimmed the note, then looked back at Gabriella. "If you don't meet him tonight, I will."

Later that evening, the air was buzzing with excitement, so many people talking and laughing at the same time. Gabriella could hardly make out what they were saying. All the campers ages twelve and up were ready to make the annual night hike.

The girls in Gabriella's group were practically bouncing up and down like hyped-up rabbits. They were so ready to start this hike. All through dinner Gabriella heard the endless stories. Even while they were getting ready Sharpay talked about rumors she heard about past hikes.

Before Gabriella knew what was happening they were competing in this 'who had the best hiking story' contest.

"I heard there was one hike where a counselor tripped over a rock and broke their leg," Martha exclaimed.

"What about that time Mike caught those counselors making out behind a tree?" Taylor smiled, "Mike yelled at them the entire hike back to camp."

"What about the children? Why weren't you watching the children?" Dillon had mimicked in his best Mike impression before they had all collapsed into fits of laughter.

Gabriella smiled. Hanging out with Dillon wasn't so bad. As long as he wasn't trying to hold her hand or sneak the occasional quick peck on the cheek. It was slowly beginning to make her skin crawl. Even now she put distance between them, standing with Taylor, trying her best to act casual but really, she was looking for Troy.

Where was he?

She gazed up ahead where Mike called out names for counselors. It seemed like Mike had called out all the reinforcements tonight to ensure he had enough staff on hand to keep his hikers in line. It was kind of insane, making the hike up the mountain with a bunch of overexcited kids in the dark.

"The best thing about the hike is jumping off the waterfall at the end," Troy's voice sounded as he walked past them. "Hope everyone wore their bathing suits."

"You're talking to us now?" Sharpay teased. "Be still, my beating heart. I knew you'd come around."

Although she was a little disappointed when he took off towards Mike, she also didn't know what she expected, either. Chances are they probably wouldn't have a chance to talk until way later tonight after the hike.

The familiar whine of the megaphone flipping on sounded, and the loud talking settled into a dull roar.

"Okay campers, are we ready to rock this?" Mike yelled.

A resounding _yeah!_ filled the air making Taylor and Gabriella wince.

"All right, all right," Mike yelled into his megaphone waving his hands for them to gather closer to him. "We're pairing up into four groups. Your hiking leaders are: Troy, Chad, Kelsi and Samantha."

Chad walked towards them. "Ladies," he said, his amused gaze scanning each one of them before it settled on Taylor. "Looking good this evening. Ready to conquer the mountain?"

They all let out a roar, accompanied by the much deeper roar of his cabin group. Gabriel was raising his arms above his head and shouting like a gorilla along with the rest of them. He even curled his hands into fists and beat his chest.

"Fitting, since he acts like a monkey most of the time," Taylor teased, making Gabriella laugh.

"What's going on between you and Chad?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, sometimes I catch him staring at me. Sometimes he catches me staring at him." Taylor shrugged. "He is cute, though isn't he?"

"If you're into all that hair?" Gabriella smirked.

"Yours has a record." Taylor pointed out.

"Touché," Gabriella nodded. Turning around she found her group of six and informed them of the pairings and safety precautions.

"Hey Gabriella," a familiar voice said behind her. She turned to find Dillon standing there, a big smile on his cute face.

But she didn't get those warm fuzzies like she used to when she heard him say her name before. And there were no butterflies fluttering in her stomach when he smiled at her, either.

"Hi Dillon," she said.

He flicked his chin at her, in that universal boy gesture-speak way they all did. "Ready for the hike?"

"Definitely."

"Cool," he nodded. "We could jump."

Gabriella felt a small cold sweat beginning to race through her. "It's safe right?"

"Oh yeah," Chad said as he approached Gabriella's group with a bag of glow sticks. "Mike has us go check it out and make sure it's deep enough, that the brush and debris have been cleared and that everyone can only jump from one preselected spot."

"They've been doing this for years," Dillon added. "And no one has ever hurt themselves during the jump."

"Only everywhere else," Chad said with a grin.

Their words really didn't do much to reassure her. Not that she needed reassuring. The jump was voluntary, and most everyone who jumped did it so they wouldn't have to hike back down the mountain. Jumping from the waterfall was the shortcut.

Gabriella nodded as if she agreed with Chad. Truth was, she'd rather hike up the mountain and risk it.

"Hey guys," a voice said from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to find Troy standing there, looking beyond adorable in red swim trunks and a dark gray hoodie. "Hey Gabi."

"Hi," she said breathlessly, unable to look away from him. Okay, here came the butterflies. And that nervous, slightly scary feeling she always experienced with a crush.

As in, she was crushing on Troy. Hard.

"I need like four more glow sticks for my group," he said turning to Chad.

"Yeah, no problem." Chad pulled out a few from his bag and handed them over.

"Thanks man," he turned around and headed back over to his group.

"So you want to partner up?" Dillon asked. She'd completely forgotten that he been standing right next to her.

"Um, sure." This was what she thought she wanted. Even better now, she seemed to have two boys fighting for her attention. Her summer dream came true.

But it felt like the wrong boy was giving her attention, and she didn't know what to do about it. She watched helplessly as Troy walked up to a few members of his group and handed off the glow sticks. She watched him, her attention on him and no one else, and Dillon tapped her on the shoulder.

"You're not hot for him, are you?" he asked.

Gabriella shifted as she looked back at Dillon. She felt like she'd just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I—"

"I know you guys are friends and all, but sometimes I feel like there's more going on."

Gabriella took a breath, her eyes resting on Dillon. No butterflies. No nerves. No weak knees and hopeful thoughts. No nothing when she looked at Dillon.

She sneaked another glance in Troy's direction to find him watching her, too. He looked away quickly, focusing all of his attention on whatever Kelsi was saying, and Gabriella tore her gaze from him.

"I think there might be more."

Dillon seemed a little bothered by her answer. He didn't say anything else.

Forty-five minutes later, they were on the crest of the mountain. The view below was absolutely amazing. They all stood in clusters staring at the camp spread out before them.

"Our cabin's right there," Hannah pointed out.

"Forget camp, check out the sky," Stephanie said, her head tilted back as she stared up at the stars.

"Pretty nice, huh, Gabriella?" Dillon asked.

"Uh-huh." He had stuck by her side for the entire hike, helping when her steps faltered. He remained quiet throughout the hike. Even Troy who had been up ahead with Chad never looked back at her.

Not even once.

Taylor and Sharpay watched her with sympathy in their eyes. Those two were too smart for their own good. They seemed to have her all figured out.

The megaphone clicked on, the whiny feedback sharp in the otherwise silent night. "Who's ready to make the jump?"

Lots of squeals filled the air as dozens of campers ran toward Mike. He had them form two lines, and she watched as pretty much every single person from her group headed for the line.

Dillon paused for a moment, seeming unsure. "You coming, Gabriella?"

She shook her head and smiled weakly. "I don't think so."

As if some final decision was being made he frowned and nodded. "I'm happy we got to know each other this summer."

"Me too," she said quietly.

He didn't say anything else. He just walked towards one of the lines, high fiving a friend as he passed by. Relief flooded her. _At least that was over._

"I thought you liked him," Gabriel's voice sounded as he walked over to stand beside her.

"I thought I did too." Gabriella shrugged.

"Damn it, Gabi. This better not be about Troy." Gabriel frowned.

"Just because you're older by two minutes doesn't make you the boss of me." Gabriella placed her hands on her hips. "I'm allowed to like whoMever I want just as much as you are."

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said the other night. I know it sounded bad. I just want you to be smart enough to avoid assholes."

"Well, it's hard to avoid them when you live with one," she shot back.

"Gabi, it's my job to look out for you. That's what I am trying to do."

Gabriella blinked back a tear, "I get it, but try trusting me a little."

"And you're not the only one looking out for her." Taylor walked over standing firmly by Gabriella's side.

"Yeah, when you're not making goo-goo eyes at Danforth." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I trust you with a lot of things." He gestured to Gabriella. "Being around guys like Troy isn't one of them. Why can't you pick a normal guy?"

"It's your fault I kissed Troy in the first place. If you hadn't tried to boss me around, I never would have done it."

"I tried to warn you away from trouble and you dove in head first just to spite me."

"You didn't try to warn me. You gave me an ultimatum. How did you think I would react?"

Gabriel tossed his hands up. "Maybe I thought you'd be reasonable instead of acting like a brat throwing a tantrum."

"Don't call her a brat." Taylor stepped forward.

"Stay out of this." Gabriel looked back at Gabriella. "He's more concerned about saving his own ass than giving you the time a day. Just watch, he'll hang out with you. He'll get what he wants from you. But if you ask him flat out in front of his uncle, he'll deny it."

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Troy was approaching them quickly, concern on his face.

Her knight in shining armor had run to her rescue yet again.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Gabriel said, wavING him off before turning to get in line for the jump.

"You two okay?" Troy asked once Gabriel left.

"Sorry about that," Gabriella nodded.

"Don't apologize for him," Taylor said. "It's not your fault he's such a jerk."

Troy smiled, "I like you."

Taylor laughed, her cheeks turning a little pink. "Glad I earned your approval."

"Are you going to jump?" Gabriella asked Troy.

He shrugged, and her gaze dropped to his broad shoulders. He had really great ones. "Chad and Kelsi said they'd hike back down if I wanted to, but I don't know."

Gabriella watched the line start to move and heard the first set of screams as someone jumped into the water.

"Let's go watch for a little bit, before we start to hike back down," Taylor suggested.

Gabriella nodded. Her stomach was beginning to roll and knot up at the thought of being so close to the edge of the cliff. How on earth did she think she'd ever be brave enough to do something like this?

Troy followed them over to the edge. They stood close to it, but not too close. The roar of the water falling into the lake far below was loud, drowning out almost everyone's conversations, but he didn't care what anyone else was saying.

He only cared about Gabriella.

"It's so far down," Taylor said, making a distressed sound.

"The lake is super deep so it's never dangerous," he reassured them, smiling when another group of two jumped off the edge, their screams loud as they went plunging down.

"There is just no possible way I could ever do this," Taylor said, wrinkling her nose as she shook her head.

"Have you done it before?" Gabriella asked, turning those big swampy eyes on him. She didn't look that scared, more curious than anything.

He nodded slowly. "I've done it a few times. My first time was when I was a camper here."

Her eyes grew wider. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. It was fun. Did it again earlier today when we were cleaning up the place." It had been a total rush. Like every other time he had jumped off that cliff, he screamed like a little girl, making Chad laugh hysterically. "It's like nothing I've ever really experienced before."

"Were you ever scared?"

He decided to be honest with her. "Pretty much every time. It's like you step out into nothing and I can't lie, that's terrifying. But then gravity sucks you down and you're hurtling through the air. All the breath leaves you, yet you've never felt so…alive."

"And when you hit the water?"

"Cold." He shrugged. "But totally worth it."

Her gaze never left his, her expression awfully solemn. She murmured, "I think I want to do it."

Taylor gasped, "You're kidding."

Gabriella shook her head. "I said I wanted this summer to be different."

"Gabi, you don't have to do this," he said stepping closer to her. The screams were coming at them constantly. The kids were jumping in, one after the other. Brian had remained at the base of the waterfall, helping guide everyone out along with a few of the other junior counselors.

Gabriella nodded, her face determined. "I want to."

"You're crazy," Taylor mumbled.

"I am not."

"You kinda are," he said, low enough so only she could hear.

"I'll only jump if you do it with me," she said looking up at him.

His eyes widened and he popped his mouth open, not sure what he should say.

"I trust you," she added, "The only way I can do it is if you're holding my hand. I know you won't let go."

"I won't," he said. "I promise."

She smiled. "Then let's do it."

After shedding their clothes and shoes and stuffing them into Taylor's backpack, they went to go stand in line together.

The campers who weren't jumping were beginning to make their way over to Uncle Mike for the hike back down the mountain. Taylor waved as she disappeared with the rest of them promising to meet them at the bottom.

The shorter the line got, the more nervous Gabriella became. He took her hand in his when they were only a few spots away from being the next jumpers. He was happy when Uncle Mike left with the others. He was able to relax a little and actually enjoy being around Gabriella.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked her.

She nodded, watching as yet another pair jumped into the darkness. "I think so," she finally said. "Every year I regret not doing it. I've always been curious but too scared to actually do it."

"You can do it," Troy said confidently. Now he was the one who started to get nervous. His heart was thumping wildly, like it wanted to burst from his chest.

"Gabriella." Kelsi looked surprised when she noticed they were third in line. "You're going to jump?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes. With Troy."

Kelsi sent him a look. One he couldn't quite figure out.

"Feeling brave, huh?"

Gabriella looked right at him. "Definitely."

When it was their turn, he could feel her hand tremble in his. It took everything he had not to reach out and offer her a kiss for reassurance. But he didn't. He couldn't. Gabriella's lips were strictly off-limits.

"You two are last in line, so take your time," Kelsi said gently, which Troy appreciated. She was totally in tune with Gabriella's nerves. "You got this."

"You do," he said, giving her hand a firm shake. "Whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

Gabriella nodded, taking a deep breath. She took a step forward, and he followed her. They were so close to the edge, one wrong move and they would fall straight into the water. "I can do this, right?" She turned to look at him, her eyes huge.

"You can do anything you set your mind to," he whispered.

"Okay." She tugged on his hand. "Let's jump."

"On the count of three."

They nodded together as they counted. At three they leaped off the edge together, Gabriella screaming bloody murder; their hands still linked. The wind whistled in his ears, her fingers curled tight around his and it was over in a flash, their bodies slicing through the water and sinking down, down, down.

It was dark. Pitch black. A totally different experience compared to this afternoon's jump. He pulled on Gabriella's hand, tugging her to the surface, until both of their heads popped out of the water and she was in his arms, a trembling, giddy, and full-of-laughter mess of a girl.

A beautiful mess of a girl.

"I did it, I did it, I did it," she chanted over and over, her teeth chattering, her words slurring together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist as he held her close, his lips pressed to her forehead, savoring the feel of her in his arms.

"You did. I can't believe it," he said as he started to laugh with her.

She pulled away slightly from him to look up. "That was freaking crazy!"

"Yeah," he said brushing her wet hair away from her forehead. "Totally crazy but you did it. No more regrets?"

Her smile was huge. She looked pleased with herself. "None."

"Good." The air buzzed between them, the water lapping against their skin, her hands skimming down his chest. He should kiss her. He should. He leaned down and she lifted her head up, her lips parting. She knew exactly what he wanted. No one was paying them any attention and it was so damn dark. Who would see them? No one. Absolutely no one.

"I can't believe you jumped!" Sharpay voice shouted from behind them.

Gabriella let go of him completely, pushing away and smiling back at her friend. "I know, right? I can't believe it, either."

"You don't even want to see that drop in the daylight," Sharpay continued. "You would probably throw up."

Gabriella laughed and began making her way out towards the shore. Troy stayed rooted to his spot. He watched her go, his gaze lingering, his heart hammering, his mind already reliving the moment Gabriella wrapped herself around him like she never wanted to let go.

She glanced over her shoulder as she climbed out of the water, the grateful smile on her face sending a pang straight to his heart.

And he knew, without a doubt, he'd done more than just fall into the water.

He'd fallen for the girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Troy sat on the front steps of his uncle's office cabin. He needed to talk to someone. He thought about calling his dad a lot, especially after last night with Gabriella. Then things shifted. Maybe this was not his best idea, considering he still had residual anger coursing through his veins, but maybe hearing his dad's voice would calm him down. Maybe it would remind him why he was really here.

To get his head on straight, not let it get fucked with by some girl.

"Hey Troy, what are you up to?"

Troy looked up to his uncle coming down the steps, megaphone in hand. He hadn't even heard the screen door open behind him.

"Thinking."

Uncle Mike furrowed his brow. "Everything going alright?"

Troy nodded. "Just feeling restless."

For a moment he thought his uncle would say something noncommittal and just walk off towards whatever camp activity he was scheduled for. It was the Bolton way after all; his dad distanced himself from everyone after his mother died. In ways so did Troy.

So when his uncle put the megaphone down and took a seat beside him on the steps, he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Want to talk about it?" Uncle Mike asked softly.

Troy remained quiet. Not entirely sure what to say next.

"Making friends?"

Troy rolled his eyes. Now he sounded like he was talking to a ten-year-old camper, not a counselor. "I guess."

Uncle Mike let out a small laugh. "Some of my fondest memories are of the girls I met during my summers up here, back when I was your age, of course."

"I didn't know you went to camp here."

Uncle Mike smiled, "I was cool once. So was your dad. We came up here every chance we got back then."

Troy's dad never talked about the past. He didn't like to focus on it. "What happened?"

Uncle Mike chuckled, "Well, your dad met your mother one summer when he was a junior counselor."

Something melted inside Troy at the mention of his mother. "She was here too?"

"Oh yeah," Uncle Mike continued, "She drove your old man crazy. It seems like he always fell all over himself trying to impress her, and she'd just laugh."

Troy was quiet for a moment. If his mom were still alive, would he call her about something like this? Would they have been close? He'd heard some of the other campers say that they hated their moms. He wondered if he would've taken her for granted if he had her all this time.

"Your mom was something else."

"She was a coward," Troy's voice sounded harsh. Even to his own ears.

Uncle Mike didn't say anything.

"I'm mad at her," Troy said quietly. "I don't want to miss her, but I do. I don't even want to see her, but she's always there…in my dreams, thoughts, and memories. Did you know her gravestone says _Loving Mother?"_ Anger surged through him. Those words seemed like the biggest lie in the world. "If she really was so loving, why did she do what she did?"

"Troy, you have every right to be upset about it."

"I wish I knew how to get over it."

"I think this is one of those things you can only go through," Uncle Mike rested his hands on Troy's shoulder. "You're strong. Too strong, sometimes. You think you need to hold on to this all by yourself. You need to let others in, let people who care about you, help you."

"But that's the thing. No one is there for me. Dad doesn't even talk to me. Hell, he sent me here just so he wouldn't have to _deal_ with me."

"It's been hard for him too. I'm not defending him. Believe me. I can think of a few things he should have done better, but he is human, Troy. Parents make mistakes too." Uncle Mike let that sink in before nudging him softly. "I'm always here for you. _Always_."

Troy nodded. Emotions still swarmed inside him. He wasn't sure what to do with it all.

"You should call your pop," Uncle Mike started to get up. "Maybe some space and time apart was all you boys needed. He just wants what's best for you. We all do."

Tonight's bonfire was going to feature ghost stories. Every year Betty got all dressed up in her best witch costume and came to the bonfire as the official spooky storyteller. It was a popular event. The bonfires were normally well attended but it seemed like everyone came out for the ghost stories. Admittedly, this night wasn't just about Betty telling trippy ghost stories in hopes of giving everyone massive nightmares.

It was also a night when everyone who'd been circling each other the last few weeks finally tried to seal the deal. And by seal the deal, that meant they made out and declared each other boyfriend and girlfriend.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she made another campfire goody bag, sealing it with a gold twist tie.

"I think I enjoyed these activities more when I wasn't making the snack bags," Taylor expressed as she filled another bag. "Did we even get snack bags last year?"

"Yes," Gabriella smiled. "I ate your gummy bears."

Taylor sealed another bag, "This is endless, we've filled hundreds of these already."

Gabriella let out a laugh, "We've only filled forty-seven."

Taylor dramatically pouted her lips. "You know what would make this go faster?"

Gabriella raised a brow.

"If you tell me what happened last night between you and Troy," Taylor inquired.

Gabriella made a hushing motion as she looked around the mess hall. There were a few adults walking around preparing the mess hall for dinner. Sharpay and Martha were a few tables away folding blankets for the bonfire. "Keep it down."

"Everyone's already talking."

"Doesn't mean we need to." Gabriella frowned as she filled another bag. She let out a labored breath and lowered her voice. "I'm not sure what happened. I think he was going to kiss me but we were interrupted."

"What about you and Dillon?"

Gabriella shrugged. She was so confused, she didn't exactly know how Troy felt about her. She could consider him a friend, but she felt closer to him than that. Was he even interested in her beyond being a friend? His arms were around her last night. That wasn't just a friendly hug. That had been more.

But maybe it had only been more to her. Maybe he thought nothing of it. Nothing of her.

"So, who are you going to sit with tonight?"

Gabriella looked up from the goody bag she was working on. "It's just a bonfire. They happen every weekend."

"Yeah, but you know this one is different. At the end of the night people usually pair up."

"Who are you sitting with?"

Taylor smiled, "I've had my eye on someone."

"Who?" Gabriella asked suddenly feeling guilty and realizing she didn't know anything about Taylor's infatuations. She was a horrible friend. She'd been so wrapped up in her Dillon vs. Troy drama she barely noticed Taylor this whole summer.

"Someone."

Gabriella frowned as she placed the goody bag into the box. "I'm sorry I've been so distracted. I feel like we've barely spent time together this summer."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid. This has been one of the best summers ever. We did everything we said we would, we hung out past curfew at the dock, we had romantic adventures, we made new friends, and we still had time to make these awesome friendship bracelets." Taylor held up her wrist showing off her green and pink beaded bracelet.

Gabriella smiled as she looked down at her own green and pink bracelet. "I can't believe the summer's almost over."

"Coming back next year?" Taylor asked with a raised brow as she held up her pinky.

"Totally," Gabriella's smile stretched as she held up her pinky and entwined it with Taylor's. "Summer Sisters for life."

Giggles erupted from them as they shook on it. It felt good that somethings stayed the same this summer. She could never imagine going through any of this without Taylor.

Gabriella grabbed another bag just as she saw Troy enter the mess hall. He was frowning as he made a beeline for the kitchen. She wondered if he was alright. They hadn't seen each other after the jump—after their almost-kiss.

"Maybe you should go talk to him," Taylor suggested.

Gabriella snorted, "Now doesn't seem to be a good time."

"Chicken," Taylor muttered, smiling at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked up again, just in time to see Troy disappear behind the kitchen double doors. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting," Taylor smiled knowingly as she grabbed another bag.

Gabriella wiped her hands on her pants as she followed the direction to where Troy had disappeared. She pushed the one of the double doors open a crack and peeked inside. There were a few adults milling around the kitchen cooking the meals for the day along with some senior camp counselors chopping up vegetables. No sign of Troy.

She gasped as the other door swung open and Chad appeared.

"Whoa," he said holding out a hand towards Gabriella, "I didn't see you there."

"No. It's okay. I was…well I was snooping," she admitted, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"You were looking for Troy?" he said with a small frown.

Gabriella felt the disappointment in his stare. "Please don't tell anyone."

Chad was quiet for a moment. "Troy has a lot on the line. He's not some guy you can just play out a fantasy with. If you two get caught, he could be sent back home. Maybe even juvie."

Gabriella lips parted, surprised by Chad's warning. "I—I don't want to get him in trouble. I just want to talk to him."

For a moment, she thought he might send her away. Then his eyes drifted over to Taylor who had gone back to making the goody bags.

"He just took out the trash." Chad's lips tightened into a thin line. "Go around the front."

She nodded and murmured a thank you. She walked out the front doors and around the side of the building where the dumpster was. He was there with three bags, hoisting them up into the dumpster one at time.

"Troy?" she murmured.

He glanced over his shoulder and his blue steel eyes met hers. The sun was setting, what little light was there casted a shadow over his features. He looked menacing.

"Hey," he said reaching for the last two bags.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm great," he said with a grunt as he tossed the last two bags into the dumpster. She watched the muscles in his back move as he reached for the lid and closed the dumpster. "I thought you were making goody bags?"

"I am. Well, I was. I just wanted to see you."

He stood there for a moment, as if debating something. She wished she knew what it was. He seemed distant. Confused. Like he wasn't sure of himself, which was odd. Troy was always seemed sure of himself. That's what made him so infuriating.

"I guess I'll see you later?" She wasn't sure what else to do.

"Come here," he said quietly, opening his arms to her.

Suddenly her legs felt heavy. Her shoes might as well have been filled with lead. She took a small step towards him. In two steps, he came towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She fell into him, her body pressed close to his, his face nestled in her hair.

She wrapped her arms around him as well. He smelled clean like soap, but he also smelled like firewood. He took a deep breath and she closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

She never wanted it to end.

When he pulled back he tipped her chin up so her eyes met his. "I like you a lot. You know that, don't you?" Troy whispered.

She swallowed as she looked him in the eye, finding sincerity glowing intensely within the blue hues of his eyes. He licked his lips, his gaze dropping to her mouth. She just knew that the moment she'd been waiting for all summer was right now. "I like you too."

He moved closer, angling his head as she lifted hers. Her eyes fell shut as his mouth landed on hers. His lips were soft and full, warm and damp, and they lingered before he slowly pulled away.

Her eyes cracked open to find him right there, watching her, so close and all hers to touch. She reached up and traced her fingers along his jawline, the faint stubble growing there prickling her fingertips, and then his mouth was on hers again.

This kiss was longer, deeper, leaving her breathless, making her want more. His hands cupped her face, his thumb skimming her jaw as she slipped her hand around his nape, diving her fingers into his hair.

His other arm slid around her waist as he gathered her close pushing her back until she felt the wall of the mess hall against her back. His kiss grew firmer, his lips more insistent, making her head spin. A rush of heat swept through her body, and she forgot about everything: Dillon, her brother, the impending end of the summer, until all she could see and feel and taste was him.

He parted her lips with his tongue and she let him. He cupped the back of her head, holding her captive, and she let him. She didn't want him to ever stop. This kiss was everything she wished for, with a boy who meant so much to her, even though she only knew him for a short time. He had already become more than she could ever truly express to him.

Did he feel the same way? If she could trust the way he kissed her 100 percent, she would say yes. But she didn't know. She didn't think it was all one-sided—their feelings for each other.

"If I don't stop now, I don't think I'll ever want to stop," he said once he pulled away. He pressed his forehead against hers. Their accelerated breaths mingled together. She hadn't wanted him to stop. She wished he was still kissing her. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to express all their pent-up feelings with their lips attached.

Instead he pulled away, putting some distance between them.

"You're so damn beautiful," he whispered with a smile.

 _Jesus._ Her body felt warm, her mouth dry. The wind blew and the feather-light touch of it made her shiver.

"And now your blushing."

"It isn't every day a boy tells me I'm beautiful," she admitted, a sigh escaping her when he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers yet again. She could get used to this—being held in Troy's arms, his sweet yet hot kisses that made her want more.

"Challenge accepted," he murmured against her lips. "My new mission in life is to tell you every day just how beautiful you are." He placed a hand on her waist. "Because you are. Both inside and out."

That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. And she never wanted to forget it. She never wanted to forget this moment.

"We should really go back inside, before they notice you're gone," as soon as she said it, she felt the wave of disappointment.

"We really should," another smile played on his lips. "I hear there's a bonfire later tonight."

Gabriella smiled, "Are you asking me to save you a seat?"

Troy smile faltered for a moment. Regret slammed into her hard when she saw his face. She wanted to snatch her words back, or hit the rewind button and pretend they never existed. Of course, they couldn't sit together. They couldn't be seen together.

"I'll think of something," he said reaching out and brushing her hair back, "But, yes. Consider the seat beside you officially taken."

Her fear and doubt dissipated and she let out a sigh of relief. She pushed forward from the wall behind her and stood up on tip toe, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later then."

"You've gotten better at that," he chuckled.

Letting out a laugh she playfully punched him in arm. "Jerk."

She hadn't found Troy. Where had he gone? Why wasn't he around? He was supposed to be in charge of maintaining the bonfire but she only saw Chad standing near it, surprisingly with Taylor by his side.

A smiled pulled at her lips. She glanced around at the large mass of campers who were hanging on every word Betty said. She watched as Betty got into it as she told the infamous story of the couple making out in a car parked in the middle of nowhere when the announcement sounded over the radio that a psycho just escaped the insane asylum, and he was easily identifiable, since his right hand was a hook.

It seemed like most of the stories told tonight had a similar theme, all of them had to do with teenage characters, specifically boyfriend/girlfriend types. Love was in the air everywhere, and she was beginning to feel left out.

She began to wonder if Troy would show up at all or if his uncle had forbid it. Would he talk to his uncle about them? Was Gabriel right? Was she just going to be Troy's little camp secret? The idea of it probably wouldn't have bothered her so much if Gabriel hadn't made such a huge deal about it. Now she felt like she had something to prove.

Pushing these thoughts away, she tried to focus on Betty's story. She found herself falling into the same quiet stillness as those around her. All of them hanging on Betty's every word. Their bodies bent forward waiting.

"When the girlfriend got out of the car, she slammed the door hard, a terrifying scream coming from her just afterward. The boyfriend put the car in park and climbed out of the driver's seat, running around to the other side to see what was making his girlfriend scream and cry so hard."

A pause. A beat. A collective sucked-in breath.

"There. Hanging from the passenger-side door handle, was…a…HOOK!"

A hand clamped down on her shoulder the exact moment Betty yelled the last word, and she screamed. Screamed so loud that she made Sharpay and Martha, who were sitting in front of her, scream as well.

Everyone else started to laugh, and Gabriella clamped her hand over her mouth, whirling around to see who just scared the living daylights out of her.

Troy sat there, a sheepish grin on his face, though his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Sorry," he murmured, barely able to contain his laughter.

"You scared me half to death," she gasped, shaking her head. She tried to act upset, but it was too hard. She was so happy to see him. So happy that he was sitting behind her, alone, his big hand still on her shoulder. He gave it a squeeze before he removed it, and she faced forward again.

It was hard, once she knew he was there to act like his touch, his nearness, didn't affect her. Everything within her trembled in anticipation. What would happen next?

"Settle down, settle down," Betty said, and everyone quieted. "Okay who's ready for another story?"

Troy leaned in close, his mouth near her ear. "Is this seat taken?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Great," he hopped over, they sat so close their thighs brushed against each other, and he leaned back, resting his arm behind her on the log.

Gabriella rested her hands in her lap, wanting to touch him but too scared to touch him.

Betty started a new story, but Gabriella couldn't hear it. Her head buzzed at Troy's nearness, her entire body tense. His leg kept bumping into hers as he sat in that way that boys do, legs spread. Usually she hated it when Gabriel did it, but with Troy, she didn't mind.

She liked how close he was, how his arm seemed to scoot closer and closer, until finally it was wrapped around her shoulders and he was gently tugging on the ends of her hair, curling it around his fingers over and over again.

She wanted to melt.

Betty made a gasping, strangled noise, and Gabriella jumped startled by the noise. She could literally feel Troy's laughter rumble in his chest and she wanted to smack him. But instead she leaned her head on his broad shoulder.

His arm tightened around her and she closed her eyes savoring the moment.

The second Betty stopped talking Troy got to his feet pulling Gabriella with him as he dragged her out of there.

"Where are we going?" she called after him as they made their escape.

"Our spot."

Thankfully, she didn't protest. He wasn't sure what he would do if she protested. They came up to the pool and he opened the gate, careful not to make any noise. Although there were people walking around everywhere he didn't want to draw attention to them.

He was relieved when his uncle had turned in early. He has been sitting behind Gabriella, waiting and watching, when finally his uncle had got up and murmured something to one of the other adults and began making his way to his cabin.

"Sorry for spooking you back there," he couldn't hide his smile away. "I couldn't resist."

"Well, at least you were there to protect me," she said softly over her shoulder. She sat down by the edge of the pool and removed her shoes.

"Was that flirting?" he narrowed his eyes.

Gabriella giggled as she dipped her feet in the water. Her hair was soft and the moon shone down upon it, making it look darker, sexier. He sat down beside her, removed his own shoes, and slowly dipped his feet into the pool.

"I like you much better like this."

Troy raised a brow as he leaned back on his palms. "Like what?"

"You seem…I don't know. Happy. Relaxed." She shifted a little and their gazes locked. "Its nice."

"Nicer than oh…I don't know…Dillon?"

Her teasing smile was a distraction. "I don't really like him anymore."

"What a relief," Troy responded. "For a moment, there I thought I might have to fight him for you."

"Just once," Gabriella said, "I'd like to get through five minutes of conversation with you, and _not_ feel the need to roll my eyes."

He let out a breath, "Only three hours into our relationship and already, you want to change me."

Gabriella's eyes jerked and met his instantly. Her cheeks turned a soft pink. "This is a relationship?"

"What does it take for a guy to get with you?"

She laughed, her hand coming up to her mouth as she tried to stifle the sound. Troy had another idea. He leaned forward his hand pulling her hand away from her mouth. He leaned in and pressed his mouth against hers. She froze for a second, and then she kissed him back. Everything else faded away. He could spend the rest of his life kissing her.

When she pulled back from him her hand rested on his chest. "What exactly are you saying?"

He had been saying something, hadn't he? The hell if he could remember what that something was now.

"Something about a relationship," Gabriella said with a knowing grin.

Troy grunted. "You're in one. With me. Now would you just shut up and let me kiss you?"

Gabriella let out another laugh only to have it cut off when his lips covered hers again.

Gabriella made her way into the kitchen. She volunteered to help serve lunch this afternoon. Troy had a swimming classes and she wouldn't be able to see him anyway.

Gabriel came in after her setting an empty tray to the side with the rest of the dirty dishes that needed to be washed. He was hovering, which was a sure sign that he had something to say but knew it wouldn't go over well.

"Spit it out," she said beginning to refill some of the ketchup containers that had been brought back.

"Here's the thing. I know you think I'm telling you to stay away from Troy because he's a dick, which he is, but that's not the only reason. Guys like him might flirt with girls. They might even take them on a few dates, but they never take them to the big events. He might be telling you, you're in a relationship but it doesn't look like that to everyone else."

And now she wanted to punch him. "Where do you get off—?"

He spoke over her. "I'm trying to warn you. Camps almost over. If he's not willing to admit it to his uncle now…then when?"

"Gabriel, this is none of your businesses."

"Yes it is, whether you like it or not. Watching out for you is my business. I know you. You got stars in your eyes. Wake up. He's not going to ask you to prom. He's not going to write you when this is over. He's going to go back home and forget about you."

Gabriella's lips parted but she didn't say anything. In his own obnoxious way, Gabriel was trying to protect her. "I get the message, but you need to work on your delivery. Because it sucks."

Gabriel took a breath. "It's not that you're ugly. Other guys might be interested, if you weren't so weird."

"Oh. My. God. Could you be more of a jerk if you tried?"

"Gabi."

Gabriella put the ketchup down. "You don't know him like I do. You haven't even tried. You just made the decision to hate him and ever since, you've just been looking for reasons to prove you're right."

Gabriel took one of the filled ketchup bottles and put the cap back on. "You deserve better."

"He makes me feel beautiful. He makes me feel like it's okay to be myself. And he listens to me, which is more than I can say for you."

That made Gabriel's cheeks burn. She could see the hurt in his eyes. "I listen to you. I support you, even when you want to stay locked up in your room all day with your books. I even stick up for you when people at school call you a shut-in."

"And you're the best big brother in the world for that. But you can't treat me like I'm a five-year-old for the rest of my life. That's dad's job."

Gabriel was quiet. "Fine, I'll give the guy a break."

"That's all I ask."

They were both quiet for a moment, mindlessly filling up ketchup bottles. Until Gabriel held one out to her. "Dare you to drink it."

It was too good to be true.

But it was true. They were a thing. They were a couple. A couple who had to spend all their time together on the down low, but yeah. They were together.

And he'd never been so happy.

His good mood seemed to spread like a disease. Everyone made note of it, telling him how cheerful he was. Brian said he seemed to have knocked the chip off his shoulder. Even Uncle Mike told him one morning as he entered dining hall that he was happy to see his smiling face.

He didn't have the heart to tell him what was causing him to smile. Uncle Mike would probably send him home the moment he found out he was with Gabriella.

So, he had to keep her a secret.

She was game for keeping them on the down low. They spent those first heady days they were officially together constantly sneaking around. Sneaking glances. Sneaking touches. Sneaking kisses. It was exciting. It made all the mini reunions that much more special, that much more thrilling. She would smile at him from across the dining hall during breakfast, and he would immediately break out into a sweat. She would brush past him when the entire camp got together for nightly activities and he wanted to grab her.

They couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. And he needed to slow down. She was inexperienced and he didn't want to push too hard, but he wanted her so damn bad it was difficult not to just lunge for her and show her how he really felt.

And right now, he was feeling a lot. So many overwhelming emotions. He wasn't sure what to do next. He was just winging this entire relationship and having fun.

But like all good things. They always come to an end, and he could sense a big fat ending to his good time coming with every determined, stubborn step she took toward him.

"What's wrong?" he said leaning on the chain-link fence.

"Gabriel is right, you know."

Troy rolled his eyes. _Great._ Gabriel was involved. "What happened?"

"I'm tired of us always sneaking around. It makes me feel like you're embarrassed about the two of us together or something. Gabriel asked about what's going to happen when camp is over. He thinks that as soon as the week is over you're going to forget about me."

"And here I was thinking I finally won him over," Troy teased.

When Gabriella didn't smile, Troy winced. "Aw, come on, do you really believe that?"

She looked at him, pain etched across her features, her eyes full of sadness. "Yes. No. I don't know. I thought I could handle this, but now I don't know. We never talk about what's going to happen after camp."

"Gabi, I didn't think we had—"

"The summer's almost over. There are only five more days left. Who cares if we show that we're together?"

"My uncle will care," Troy argued. "I don't want to disappoint him."

Gabriella's eyes grew wide. "So now I'm a disappointment."

"Fuck," Troy's hand reached up to scrub his face. "That's not what I meant and you know that."

"Maybe we could talk to him. I mean he's going to find out sooner or later won't he. Maybe he'll understand."

"My dad and my uncle don't agree on a lot of things. This, this right here is something they both agreed on. One screw up and I'm out."

"So, then what happens to us in five days Troy?"

 _Well, shit._ "Gabi, this is complicated. You know that." He wanted to say so much more but his voice seemed to abandon him.

 _You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm falling in love with you._

If only he could work up the nerve to say it.

"You could sit with me tonight. It's movie night," she suggested.

God, he hated denying her anything. "You know it's not that easy."

"No, I guess it's not." Gabriella frowned.

"It's the entire reason why I'm here. My dad sent me here because we told the judge that I would straighten up and fly right at my uncle's camp. We promised her that I wouldn't break the rules or break the law. I promised my dad that I would listen to my uncle and I wouldn't disappoint them. I'm just trying to do the right thing here. I don't want to be a complete fuckup."

"You're not a fuckup."

"Yes I am. I broke the one rule my uncle gave me. He did not want me messing around with campers or counselors."

"So, we're just messing around, then. I'm like your fling with Samantha, just longer this time around. Is that what you're saying?"

"Stop it." He hated that she even brought up Samantha. That felt like forever ago. "You know that's not what I'm saying."

"Then allow me to help you." Her face crumpled, "Your life would be much easier if I wasn't here."

How the hell had he gotten himself here? "What do you want me to do?"

"Tell your uncle."

Troy let out a breath and watched as she turned away from him. It was too good to be true.


	7. Chapter 7

"He's a jerk," Sharpay said.

"Totally," Martha added.

"Gabi, you knew what you were getting into," Taylor intervened, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Troy has been honest with you from the start. I think you should give him more time. From everything you tell us, Gabi, I think Troy is really into you."

"So, what? That makes it okay?" Gabriella shook her head as she picked up the broom and began sweeping the kitchen.

"No but you should give him the benefit of the doubt," Taylor argued. "He's the happiest I've ever seen him. I honestly didn't think he was capable of smiling like that."

"That's true. People were beginning to spread rumors about him being some kind of serial killer," Sharpay added.

Gabriella shook her head. "We're leaving in five days. I've been patient. When he wouldn't be seen with me during movie night last week, I was fine with it."

"Gabi!" Martha interrupted.

"No. When he wanted to be with me only after dark or making out behind buildings, whatever. I was fine with that, too. But it's getting really old, really fast. I'm starting to think that Gabriel was right. Like Troy feels that I'm not worthy of being seen in public with him."

When no one said anything, she turned around. Her eyes met a much older and disappointed shade of blue eyes.

"I think we should talk." Mike leaned forward, peering at Gabriella. His eyebrows were scrunched together. He looked positively furious. "How old are you, young lady?"

She was completely shocked by his tone. "Um, seventeen."

He didn't say anything after that. He simply walked over to the phone receiver hanging on the wall and stabbed a button. "Find Troy now."

Gabriella felt her heart free fall into her shoes.

It was so damn hot out. Troy wiped at his brow before reaching for his water bottle. There weren't many kids in the water this afternoon; the sun and the heat were so intense. Couple that with the humidity and it was like no one even wanted to move.

Not only was the heat making him miserable, but his mind kept going over his last conversation with Gabriella. He didn't know what to do about her or rather he didn't know what to do about Uncle Mike when he would find out about his relationship. If his uncle hadn't laid down the law so firmly, he would be strutting around this place with his arm around Gabriella. He wouldn't care about who knew they were together.

There were only a few more days of camp left. To be honest he probably shouldn't care if they got caught anymore. There were only five more days left of summer. He would have done his time. But he also didn't want to disappoint his uncle, especially not after bonding with him and finally coming to some place where he felt like he could finally count on someone.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck. Even if Uncle Mike found out about this last week, he'd bet money he would have been shipped back home. Or Uncle Mike would have called his dad and demanded that he be picked up.

He didn't want to deal with this. He didn't want everyone mad at him for once. All he wanted was a chance to prove he was a good guy. That he could clean up his act and do the right thing. He just didn't want the summer to be wasted.

But to not acknowledge that Gabriella and him were together would be a wasted summer, too. If she could just be patient, he would announce to the entire world that they were a couple the moment camp was over. Then it wouldn't matter anymore.

Right now though, it still mattered. A lot.

"Troy!" someone screamed from below. He raised a brow and looked down to see his uncle's secretary. "Your uncle needs to talk to you. It's urgent."

His stomach churned. "Is everything okay?" What if something was wrong with his dad?

She waved a hand impatiently. "Hurry!"

Troy's stomach rolled over into full-blown nausea. "What about the tower?"

"I already told Brian . He'll cover for you. Come on!"

Troy scrambled down the tower and chased after her, passing her with ease and he was only jogging. His heart raced triple time as he contemplated the many reasons why Uncle Mike would need to see him so urgently.

Who had left him now? Had his dad decided it was all too much? Could he not stand being left behind to raise such a screw-up son? What was going to happen to him?

Everything came to a skidding stop when he entered his office and saw Gabriella sitting in one of the chairs, softly crying.

She glanced up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Turning his head, he saw Uncle Mike sitting, his beefy arms crossed in front of him. "You have something to say for yourself?"

He felt like he was eight-years-old all over again, getting busted for shattering the Mess Hall's window with a baseball. He would be punished with kitchen duty for a week.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said refusing to look at Gabriella again. He hated to see her cry.

"Well I called your father. He's on his way. You can explain it to him."

"You called my dad? Why?" It felt like his heart was in his throat. He could hear Gabriella behind him, her soft crying, and her sniffles. Anger blazed in Uncle Mike's eyes. It dawned on him that he was gesturing toward Gabriella and just like that everything fell into place.

He knew.

But how?

"It's not what you think—" Troy started but Uncle Mike shook his head, cutting him off.

"It's exactly what I think, because Gabriella told me everything." Uncle Mike stood up. "I gave you one rule and you couldn't even obey that." He seemed frustrated and annoyed. "I thought you were getting somewhere, Troy."

"It's not what you think because this is about more than breaking your rule," Troy explained, needing him to actually listen to him. "Gabriella is more than just a—"

"She's more than what? Another one of your conquests? I wouldn't be so sure of that. You don't think I know what goes on around here. I have eyes, son. I know about you and Samantha."

Troy was speechless.

"And I know you ended it with her before you two got out of control. Trust me, Gabriel ratted you out." Uncle Mike shook his head. "At first I thought you'd come to your senses. You seemed to be on the right track. I let it be. Now I find this. You've been sneaking around here getting your jollies off another girl. What kind of man do you think you are?" He shook his head, his disappointment with Troy radiating from him in giant waves.

Whirling around, he stared at Gabriella's bent head. His anger made him want to lash out. He pressed his lips together, exhaled shakily and just let it all out. "You actually told him?"

She lifted her tearstained face, their gazes meeting. Her eyes were filled with even more tears, and he refused to let them hurt him. He was too pissed to offer comfort. "Troy, it's not like that."

"Yeah, well thanks anyway. You and your brother finally did it. You guys got me kicked out of here." His words made her flinch. "What happened? Finally decided to get back at me because I made you sneak around? Did you just get together and decided to make me disappear instead? Is this the part where I congratulate you guys?"

"Gabriella, it's probably best if you left now," Uncle Mike said, his voice soft.

She nodded and leaped to her feet. She was gone and effectively removed from his life.

He almost shouted "don't go,' but what was done was done. She probably didn't mean for him to get kicked out. He just couldn't understand why she would go behind his back and rat him out like this. This was his life she was fucking with.

"Is my father really on his way here?" Troy asked, his voice raspy. He felt torn apart like he wanted to just scream or break down, which he hadn't done since his mom died.

Uncle Mike nodded. "I didn't tell him what you did. I thought I'd leave that up to you."

Great. His dad wasn't going to listen to him. Troy knew he wouldn't. His dad would just think he screwed up, and then he would want to get him out of here as soon as he could. Probably better that way so he wouldn't infect the other kids with his rebel ways.

"Is there anything I could say right now that would make a difference?"

"You should have come talk to me about it." Uncle Mike rubbed his stubble-covered jaw.

"Really?" His voice was a whisper. "I was supposed to just walk in here and tell you what was going on and not for one second think you would ship my ass out of here instantly."

"You lied to me."

"You didn't give me a choice," Troy's voice cracked.

"I think you should go pack your things."

And just like that he was dismissed. Not even allowed to plead his case. Not permitted to even beg for his job back. "So much for always being there huh?"

Troy didn't even wait for a reply. He just left. What was the point?

Troy stepped out of the Administration Cabin, his fists clenched tightly in anger as he made his way down the steps. It wasn't fair.

During these last couple of weeks, he had grown closer to people. He had friends. He taught little kids how to swim. He led his first paper airplane craft class and had half the seats filled. He even made an ass out of himself in a skit with Chad a few nights ago, and everyone had laughed. He dressed up as a mummy during a ghost-telling round and scared the hell out of the little kids.

He also had a girlfriend—a girl who understood him, who held him close, whose smile lit him up inside, and whose laughter made him feel whole. When she kissed him, touched him, or looked at him, he felt as if he could do no wrong.

But he could. He was fallible. He was weak. Gabriella was his one weakness.

Somehow, she used it against him.

"Hey!" Gabriel's voice was stern as he came storming towards him from the Mess Hall. He was followed by two of his cabin buddies. The three of them were glaring right at Troy.

"Not now." Troy went around him. He wasn't in the mood to hear a victory speech.

Gabriel wasn't going to let him get off that easy. "What did you do to her?" he grunted , shoving Troy as they collided. "I warned you about messing with my sister."

"Fuck you, Gabriel."

Out of nowhere, the two other boys grabbed his arms from behind and slammed him into a nearby tree. Gabriel got in his face, glaring at him. "I knew you weren't good enough for her."

Troy struggled, pushing against the guys holding him, but they didn't let up. "You didn't have a say. She's her own person, asshole. She has the right to go out with anyone she wants. She doesn't need her brother fixing her up with boring dipshits."

"You're nothing but a loser, Bolton." Gabriel poked him hard in the chest. "I knew you were gonna fuck up. It was only a matter of time. Now I'm the one stuck cleaning up after you."

"Oh please," Troy rolled his eyes. "Don't for one second try to tell me this is a burden. You probably salivated the moment you heard she needed you."

A hard crack sounded as Gabriel's fist contacted Troy's jaw. "God. I've been waiting all summer for a reason to do that."

Blinding pain shot through the right side of Troy's face as he blinked hard to put the world back into focus. "Congratulations. Feel better about yourself?"

"What did you do to Gabi? Why is she crying?"

"She told Mike about us," Troy said, hearing it aloud for the second time and still not able to believe it. "You finally got what you wanted. Consider it over. I'm out of here."

"Just like that you're gonna get up and leave?"

"I don't have a choice. I'm getting shipped out of here with a first class ticket back to juvie."

"What in the Sam Hill is going on out here?" Mike shouted.

Footsteps pounded, and the guys holding him abruptly let go. They made a run for it but Mike caught Gabriel by the collar of his shirt, dragging him back into place. "I don't know what that was about but I have zero tolerance for fighting."

"We weren't fighting," Gabriel jerked free of Mike's grip. "We were just talking."

"With Troy slammed up against a tree?" Mike's eyes lit up with anger. "My office. Now."

"Bu—"Gabriel started.

"Now."

Gabriel started making his way towards the administration office and Uncle Mike turned his attention back to Troy.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine." Troy spit out some blood. "Just peachy."

"You want to tell me what that was about?"

Troy rubbed at his jaw. He'd have a bruise tomorrow. That would be tough to explain to the judge. His eyes darted back to his uncle. "Just leave me alone."

"Troy."

He continued making his way to his cabin. He just wanted to be done with this entire summer.

Would she ever stop crying? She needed to get a grip because the tears were blurring her vision, and she just tripped over a branch in the middle of the trail that she should have seen, since it was about as big as her leg.

But no, she kept thinking of how angry Troy had looked. How furious the normally sweet Megaphone Mike had been. What a nightmare. She didn't go back to the Mess Hall. She didn't want to hear any more input from her friends. She knew everyone meant well, but they would be so mad at Troy for saying those things. She didn't want to alter their opinion of him and make it even worse.

It was bad enough she walked straight passed Gabriel as he was making his way to the lake. He was furious. He called after her. But she didn't have time for that right now.

Right now she just wanted to be alone. She needed to take her mind off everything for a little while, though she still felt sick to her stomach over what happened and what Mike said.

She figured Troy was just lashing out. He thought she told on him to his uncle, so she could understand why he was so upset. He wouldn't even let her explain what exactly happened. That frustrated her to no end, but what else could she do? Fall to her knees and beg Troy to listen to her?

No way.

Hiking up one of the trails around the lake, she let out deep sigh. Why was it so dang hot? Her heart hurt, her head pounded, and tears in her eyes just kept falling out. That's when she plowed right into someone, nearly falling on her butt.

"Gabi! Are you alright?"

She glanced up at the familiar voice to find out that she ran into two people. Taylor and Chad.

And they were holding hands.

When they saw her gaze drop to their linked hands they let go of each other and took a few steps apart, putting distance between them.

"I—I'm fine." She nodded and wiped away at her cheeks, hoping she had no stray tears running down her face. She tried to smile and act like she was okay when she wasn't. "What are you two up to?"

"Oh nothing." Taylor sent Chad a weird look, one Gabriella was sure she could decipher seeing as how she was proficient in sneaking around.

Busted.

"Look, I'm going to head back to the pool. I'll talk to you later," Chad said, placing a hand on Taylor's shoulder. He gave Gabriella a small smile before heading down the trail back towards camp.

Taylor sighed as she turned to look at Gabriella. "I didn't want you to feel bad."

"Bad about what?"

"Chad and me. It just seems odd, given what you and Troy are going through."

Gabriella let out a sigh as she pressed her lips together. She wasn't sure about what to say. Finally, she shrugged. "Troy and I probably aren't together anymore."

Taylor eyes softened. "What happened with Megaphone Mike?"

"Exactly what Troy said would happen. Mike didn't understand. And now he's sending Troy away."

"What did Troy say?"

Gabriella shrugged. "He was angry. Rightfully so, he thinks I told on him."

"But you didn't."

"I practically did." Gabriella shrugged. "I was so frustrated with sneaking around and so wrapped up in what Gabriel thought that it was a just a matter of time." Gabriella told her a brief summary of Gabriel and what he said about Troy not taking her seriously. Then she told her about what went down with Troy and his family and how Troy reacted.

"Chad says Troy is different now. Good different. Like how he used to be, before his mom died."

Gabriella glanced down, staring at the ground. "I don't know what to say to him."

"I bet he wants to talk to you."

"Or yell at me."

"Still," Taylor said placing a hand on Gabriella's arm. "Do you really just want to leave things like that? I bet he's looking everywhere for you."

"You think so?"

"Definitely." Taylor smiled.

She lifted her head, trying to return the smile, but she couldn't. She should go look for Troy. Tell him the truth. Wait for him to say sorry. Then they could kiss and make up.

Could that really happen, though? Or was she being too idealistic?

"I hate that it's the last week," Gabriella said quietly, "It went by so fast."

"Too fast. But we need to make the most of it, right?"

Gabriella nodded.

A knock sounded on the cabin door before it creaked open and he heard footsteps. Troy didn't even bother; he just kept stuffing his duffel bag. He didn't even bother folding stuff. He didn't care. He just wanted to be out of here before he gave anyone the satisfaction of watching him being escorted out by his father and uncle like he was some sort of criminal.

His father would probably drive him straight to the courthouse, where that judge would pound her gavel and send him to juvenile hall. Or worse, jail. He was eighteen, after all. A legal adult.

"Troy," His father's voice said his name, "Son, turn around and look at me."

Troy stopped what he was doing and tilted his head back, staring up at the wooden slats of the ceiling. He didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to face him. His uncle's anger in front of Gabriella was already bad enough. Talk about humiliating.

"Troy, come on."

Troy turned around. It was best to do what he asked before he started yelling.

His dad stood in the open doorway, wearing a T-shirt and black cargo shorts. His sunglasses were on his head much like Troy's were half the time. He looked tan, fit. More than that, he looked happy.

Troy's frown grew with intensity. Was he happy that he failed yet again?

"I think your uncle is being ridiculous." His dad entered the room and sat down on one of the beds. "You should stop packing. You're not going anywhere."

"What?" Troy heard the words fall out of his father's mouth. He was beginning to feel jerked around.

"You're not leaving. I think we can all agree you didn't break some cardinal sin." His dad shoved the duffle bag over and motioned for Troy to sit. "So you have a girlfriend who's a junior camp counselor. So what? I did worse back in my day. I met your mother when she was just a camper."

Troy snapped his mouth shut. "Wait a minute. Mom was a camper when you met?"

"And I was a junior counselor," his dad nodded.

"That's not what Uncle Mike said."

"Your uncle doesn't know everything," his dad laughed, "When I met your mom, we fell in love hard and fast. Just thinking about it makes my head spin."

Troy remained quiet, watching the many emotions pass over his dad's face, his heart aching while he thought of his mother. Of having lost her.

"I told Mike he was making too big a deal out of this. Teenagers fall for each other here every summer. You can't fight love." His father's smile was nostalgic. "I met the love of my life here. Being at camp brings back a lot of memories. Good ones."

For a moment, Troy wish he knew what those memories were. He missed her, too. Life was good when she was alive. Or so he thought. Who really knew now?

"I miss her," Troy said quietly.

"I do too, son," he sighed and shook his head, "And at the same time, I'm so angry with her."

Troy met his dad's gaze. "You never talk about it."

"It's hard. Too hard." He didn't seem upset or angry, just sad. "It was wrong for me not to talk about it with you. We both have a lot of conflicted feelings. I've been thinking a lot while you've been gone. I think we should talk to someone about it. Maybe help us sort out all this anger before it destroys us."

He expected a lot from his dad but this was unexpected.

"I missed you."

"You did?" Troy was surprised.

"Absolutely." He reached out and ruffled Troy's hair.

"Come on," Troy said, ducking out of the way before he could mess it up too much.

His dad laughed, "Tell me about this girl of yours."

"She's not mine."

"Aw, come on, Troy. Don't do something stupid just because you hit a bump in the road." His father bumped him playfully. "Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"Your uncle did the same thing," his father hesitated, "Dated girls at camp."

"Seriously?" he could hardly wrap his head around the conversation he was having.

"He—how do you kids say it today—hooked up with plenty of girls, especially when he became a counselor."

"I find that so hard to believe. He was so angry, Dad. He wouldn't even listen to me. Just told me to pack my stuff and that you'd be here soon."

"I think that was my fault." He explained how frustrated he had been with everything, how he thought he failed Troy somehow by not being around or stepping up. How he thought his last hope at doing something good was to send him off to camp were there were rules and expectations and no bad kids to peer pressure Troy into anything stupid. And how he fully expected Mike to keep watch on him.

"It was all because of me," his father explained, "I'm the one who didn't want you to fail, and I guess your uncle took it to heart." He smiled. "Us Boltons are a passionate bunch."

Troy let out a huff.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Until his dad broke the silence.

"I think it was the megaphone."

Troy arched a brow in confusion.

"Why he got so much tail back then," his father shared.

They both busted out laughing. Troy couldn't help it. "He had it back then?"

"He sure as hell did."

The laughter continued for a while until Troy let out a sigh. He thought for a moment about Gabriella. "She's really—" Really what? He couldn't describe Gabriella with just a few simple words. There were so many things he could say about her. That she was scared yet strong. That she was determined and smart and had no fear of telling him how she really felt. It was like she understood him, like he understood her, and he had never been so comfortable with a girl, before being with Gabriella.

But he didn't want to look like a sap, not even in front of his dad. "I like her," he said instead. "A lot."

"Then I think you know what to do."

Troy nodded. At least he hoped he did.


	8. Chapter 8

"You have to go to the Talent Show," Sharpay practically gushed as she guided her into the bathroom. "It's going to be so much fun. Martha and I are singing 'Oops I Did It Again'."

Gabriella frowned as Sharpay's hand pushed her down onto the chair she brought in from the front porch.

"Why do I need to go? And why did you bring me into the bathroom?"

"Because you love us and you want to support us, silly!" Sharpay gave her this face like she was being a total dork. "And as a bonus, I'm going to do your hair." She wrapped her fingers around the elastic band that was holding in Gabriella's floppy topknot and tugged it right out, taking a few hairs along with it.

"Ouch!" Gabriella batted her hand away. "That hurt."

"Of course it did. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Just because you're on the outs with your man doesn't mean you can't clean yourself up a little bit and look decent," Sharpay scolded.

It was only one day since the big fallout, and once she found out Troy wasn't leaving camp, she decided to give him some space. Secretly she had been hoping that he would come and see her first. But he didn't. She didn't see him in the dining hall this morning during breakfast. She didn't see him all day, period, and it was already after lunch.

Even her brother had been busy. Apparently, he'd been caught fighting and as punishment was helping one of the senior counselors weed out the mini golf area all day.

Her stomach rolled. A million thoughts raced through her head. About Troy. About Gabriel. About them killing each other. Troy was probably avoiding her because he finally realized she wasn't worth it.

"I'm just having a bad day," Gabriella mumbled, wincing when Sharpay started brushing her hair. The girl showed no mercy. "I don't want to leave the cabin tonight if I don't have to."

"Well you have to. I'm your friend and I'm telling you that you can't hide out in here for the rest of camp," Sharpay frowned.

"Here's an outfit," Taylor came into the bathroom with a blue tank top and skirt.

"Did you go through my things?" Gabriella said, recognizing her skirt.

"Bet your ass I did." Taylor came around as she sat on the vanity and watched Sharpay work. "I think the best thing to do right now is put on a brave face."

"If this is some trick—"

"It's not," Taylor smiled. "If anything, it's more like a favor." Taylor's eyes sparkled as she looked at Gabriella.

She relaxed a little. Even after a day she still felt like she took a beating and had the air knocked out her lungs. Nothing made sense. Nothing. Where was he? Why hadn't he come looking for her?

Because he didn't want to see her.

"Sometimes teenage boys are idiots," Sharpay murmured.

"My mom says no guy is perfect. You just have to find one that makes you happy seventy percent of time," Martha said from the doorway.

That was an odd equation, Gabriella thought. "What about the other thirty percent?"

"That's the time you fantasize about hitting him in the head with a frying pan," Martha responded.

Gabriella laughed, "So, prince charming is a guy you only want to kill a third of the time? That doesn't sound right."

"No one's perfect," Taylor shook her head.

Taylor was right. They all were. She was feeling melancholy but was trying to push past it. This was her last week at camp, after all. She needed to make the most of it.

She let Sharpay do her hair, not wanting anything too over the top, so she just straightened it with her flat iron. Then Martha came in, a big fluffy brush in her hand, meaning she wanted to do Gabriella's makeup. Gabriella let her. After all, her friends just wanted to cheer her up.

Once they finally left the cabin, she realized they were acting sort of weird. Like, 'giving each other goofy looks and giggling for no reason' weird.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

They all went silent. "Pre-show jitters," Sharpay finally answered.

Right.

They walked into the Mess Hall building and she saw how crowded the place was. There was no doubt in her mind. Everyone was here. There were barely any open seats. Then her eye caught a few open benches in front. There was a tented piece of paper sitting on them with the word 'Reserved' written on it in bold black.

"Kelsi made sure that we would have seats," Taylor reassured her as they went to sit.

Betty appeared on stage a few minutes later, looking frazzled as usual, her hair everywhere and her skirt flowing about her legs as she paced back and forth. "So excited to show you guys the talent we have here tonight. You are all so creative and magnificent in your own ways. It's been such a delight working with all of you and seeing what amazing things you've accomplished this summer."

Gabriella began looking around them, letting the rest of Betty's opening words fade into the background. She didn't see Troy anywhere. Yet, at least.

"The dance is tomorrow. Have you given it any thought?" Taylor nudged Gabriella.

The first act started. Nathan and another one of her brother's friends began belching through the alphabet.

Gabriella raised a brow, "I'm not going to the dance, Taylor."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not a glutton for punishment," Gabriella said, tucking a stand of hair behind her ears. "If I go I'm just going to spend the whole night thinking about him."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Taylor's mouth curved into a secretive smile, as she glanced over at Martha and Sharpay who were getting up to take the stage.

"What?" Gabriella whispered, shifting closer to Taylor. "What are you—"

But the lights in the Mess Hall suddenly cut off, and since there were only a few windows, Gabriella's eyes had a hard time adjusting.

"Do not panic," Sharpay boomed into the mic, quieting the crowd. "This is all part of the show. Stay seated, and prepare to be amazed."

She turned back to Martha and nodded. Gabriella saw Martha's teeth gleaming in the dim light like a Cheshire cat as she held out the guitar.

"This one's for the girl with swampy eyes."

Gabriella's mouth opened in shock. "Oh my God," she whispered.

Hoots and cheers filled the room as Troy came on stage and took the guitar from Martha. Her eyes were glued to him as he approached the mic.

Gabriella couldn't breathe.

"My mom taught me how to play guitar before she died. It was one of the last things I remember us doing together," he said while tuning one of the strings. "There's only one reason I'm up here about to make a fool out of myself. Gabi, I'm really sorry for being a jerk."

"Oh my God," Gabriella whispered again as his eyes found her in the crowd.

His fingers began to strum a little, "I can't count the times / I almost said what's on my mind / But I didn't / Just the other day / I wrote down all the things I'd say / But I couldn't / I just couldn't / Baby I know that you've been wondering / Mmm, so here goes nothing."

Gabriella felt like she was going to explode with happiness.

"In case you didn't know / Baby I'm crazy 'bout you / And I would be lying if I said / That I could live this life without you / Even though I don't tell you all the time / You had my heart a long, long time ago / In case you didn't know."

The crowd roared and cheered, especially when Sharpay and Martha pulled out tambourines, both smiling and swaying to the beat.

Gabriella was shaking now—with laughter and embarrassment and giddiness and just pure bliss. She glanced up at Troy, and his eyes sparkled with mischief as he sang. He began to walk off the stage, slowly keeping his rhythm and fingers moving as he made his way towards her.

Gabriella wondered if her heart was glowing through her shirt like Iron Man's arc reactor would. When the song came to end everyone was clapping, whistling, and cheering them on. Troy handed the guitar to Taylor then reached out for Gabriella, pulling her closer into his arms.

"I didn't know you could sing."

He laughed into her hair, "Yeah, well. I had help. And some guys will do anything to get who they want." His hand cupped her chin, and he tilted her face towards his. Gabriella swallowed, no longer laughing.

"Did you really mean—"

"Every word," he nodded. "Gabi, I'm crazy about you and I don't care who knows it. It's my way of saying I'm sorry. And I messed up. I hope you can forgive me and we can make the most of the last week we have with each other."

"I'm sorry too," she said quietly. "I should have been more careful an—"

"I'm glad it happened," he said, cutting her off. "Uncle Mike finding out about us brought my dad here, and we had a good talk."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Kiss her already!" Sharpay and Martha shouted in unison.

"Your friends are insane. You know that, right?" he asked, his finger trailing down her arm and making her shiver.

" _Our_ friends. And yeah, I know. That's why I love them."

His arms tightened around her, and all she could smell was his scent. His smile—his beautiful, open Troy smile—lit her up like a million firecrackers. "We better give them what they want." He bent to kiss her, his lips lighting her up even more than his smile.

She pulled back just enough to whisper against his lips. "Are you going to the dance tomorrow?" she felt her cheeks heat up, but she didn't care.

He cupped her head and drew her in close, whispering in her ear. "I wouldn't dream of missing a chance to hold you all night."

And then he was kissing her again, a kiss full of shenanigans that violated every PDA rule and then some.

Someone cranked up the music and people all around them laughed and danced and cheered.

Editor's notes: Short but oh so sweet! Loved this. I was able to look up the song and I thought it was perfect. Brett Young isn't too hard on the eyes either. ;) I looked up the lyrics and added the slashes according to the lines/stanzas of the song. Other than that issue, everything is pretty good! I added some adjectives after the ellipsis…just because it didn't grammatically sound complete. I also fixed a few things here and there. Such a cute, satisfying ending. So lovely, darling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

Her phone rang, and she frowned when she saw Troy's name flash across the screen. "Why are you calling me?" she answered.

He chuckled, the sound rich and warm and making her wish they were in the same room together and not miles apart. "Nice to hear your voice, too," he said teasingly.

"I thought we were going to FaceTime each other." She sounded sort of bratty, but she really liked seeing his face every day, and she was missing him extra hard. This long-distance relationship thing was difficult, yet they made it work. Besides, he was only a couple of hours away.

"I'd rather call you." Something rustled, and she heard the faint tick of a turn signal in the background. "What are you up to?"

"I was watching a movie." She shut her laptop and set it aside on her bed. "Gabriel has his friends over. They've been shooting hoops in the driveway all afternoon."

"Was it a good movie?"

"Not really." She could tell he was in his car by all the background noise she could hear. "Are you driving?"

"Maybe?"

"You shouldn't be talking on the phone while driving," she said. "It's against the law."

Troy laughed. "Thanks for the reminder, good girl." His voice softened. "And don't worry about me. I'm almost where I need to be."

"Where are you going?"

"Hold on." He must have put the phone down on the passenger seat because everything sounded muffled. She waited patiently, wondering what he was doing, why he wouldn't tell her what he was up to. "Okay, sorry about that."

"You're being very mysterious." She leaned back against her pillows and stared up at the ceiling. The sounds of her brother and his friends outside drifted in through the window. She wondered if Gabriel would let her borrow the car to go see Troy tomorrow. They hadn't really seen much of each other lately because of all the holidays.

"I've missed you," he said, clearly changing the subject.

"I've missed you, too," she lowered her voice, always worried that Mom or Dad was lurking outside her bedroom door. "I wish it was next weekend already so we could see each other."

"What would you do to me if we were together? In the same room? Right now?"

Gabriella felt her cheeks heat up. The fact that he could make her blush while they talked on the phone revealed a lot, especially about what she wanted to do to him if she ever got him alone. "Hug you."

"Ah, come on. You can be more creative than that," he teased.

"Kiss you."

"With tongue or without?"

"Troy." Her cheeks were blazing hot.

"Let me tell you what I'd do if we were in the same room together." He hesitated for moment, just long enough for her to hold her breath in anticipation. "I'd pull you in for a bone-crushing hug, then I'd push you away from me because I'd want to get a good look at those swampy eyes and that beautiful face of yours."

Everything inside her melted. He was a closet romantic, she swore on it. "What next?" she whispered.

"Then I'd cup your face and kiss you. For a long time. With plenty of tongue."

Gabriella laughed as she lay down, staring at the French doors of her room.

"Do me a favor?"

Gabriella's lips pulled into a smile. "Anything?"

"Come outside."

Oh. God.

Her heart started to race and she ran down the stairs for the front door.

"Tell Troy I said hi!" her mother shouted as Gabriella threw the front door open and raced out onto the porch.

There he was, leaning against his old white pick-up truck—his phone still clutched to his ear and a giant smile curving his perfectly kissable lips.

"You're here," she said breathlessly into the phone to him. Him. He stood directly in front of her, wearing a black t-shirt, his eyes taking her in, raking over her from head to toe.

Ending the call between them, she walked down the front steps and raced across the grass jumping into his arms. They held each other close with her cheek pressed against his chest. His heart thumped wildly beneath her ear, and she took in a deep breath of his citrusy scent. She couldn't believe he was here.

"I'm here." He took advantage of her closeness and kissed her, his mouth warm and soft, connecting with hers again and again. She parted her lips and his tongue slid against hers in the deepest, most bone-melting kiss she'd ever experienced in her life.

Just then a basketball whirled in their direction, missing them by an inch.

"Gabriel!" she shouted, pulling away from Troy and turning to glare at him.

Troy laughed, "And here I thought I won him over."

"Hardly," Gabriella rolled her eyes as turned back to him. "But I told him I'd tell mom about his porno mags if he couldn't be nice."

"You fight dirty," Troy chuckled.

"Why are you here?"

Troy smiled, "I convinced my dad to let me come up here for weekend."

Her lips fell open. "How?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I'll do just about anything to be with you," he finally said.

"I'm so glad you're here," she murmured before kissing him again. His hands dropped to her hips, pulling her in, his persuasive mouth coaxing hers.

A very familiar someone cleared her throat and she leaped away from Troy. Gabriella's gaze immediately went to her mother who was now in the driveway.

"Hi Mrs. Montez." He slipped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and tugged her close into his side. "Thank you again for letting me stay here as Gabriel's roommate."

"You're welcome," she smiled politely. "I hope your trip wasn't too bad."

"Not at all," Troy nodded. "Totally worth it."

"Good to hear it." Her expression shifted into serious mom mode. "You two behave yourselves, okay? Remember what I told you, Troy." She sent him a meaningful look before she turned around towards the driveway. "Dinner's ready in ten, Gabriel. Make sure you help Troy get settled and feel welcomed."

Gabriella turned to Troy. "What did she tell you?"

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "The usual stuff: respect the rules, no sneaking around, no closed doors, something about your dad having an iron golf club collection?"

"Iron golf clubs?" she repeated amusedly.

"The men in your family are extremely violent," Troy said with a raised brow.

"You're so brave."

"Oh yeah," he kissed the tip of her nose. Her cheek. Her lips. "But what they don't know won't hurt them, right?"

"Are you saying that you want to sneak off?" Her brows shot up. "You heard my mother. Dinner is almost ready."

"We'll work on the rule-breaking thing after dinner," he said with a wicked grin as his mouth hovered above hers.

Gabriella laughed softly, "Such a bad boy."

"I know," Troy murmured against her lips. "You're such a sucker."

Their laughter bubbled over slowly dissolving into another sweet, hot kiss.

 **The End.**

 **Hey Lovers,**

 **Sorry about this, but I'm taking another hiatus. You can always keep up with me on social media as Punkpoet69 or on my website. My wedding is officially three months away! It's going to be here in the blink of an eye, I know it.**

 **I apologize that the wedding planning has taken up a lot of my free time this year. You guys are hearing less and less from me and I feel so disconnected from all of you. I do have a new story idea and I am working on it when I can. As soon as I can, I'll come back to you!**

 **Love,**

 **Anais**


End file.
